


Kidnapped

by robingurl



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: Paul is kidnapped. That's it. That's the plot.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first Beatles stories I ever wrote. People seem to like it. I'm going to do my best to paste all of the chapters here as I find them. :D Yes this is THAT Kidnapped story that everyone is looking for. Yes I am THAT Robin Gurl. 
> 
> I am not entirely sure how far this goes...I got a few other chapters in random files but for now here is 33 pages worth...^ ^"... please remember that this was written back in 2002-2003. I'm happy people want to read it but it was written by a 16 year old so please remember that.

Paul laid down on the couch closing his eyes.

They had just gotten back from their second concert in Alaska. And now they were resting in the hotel room.

“’ey Paulie move your feet. I wanna sit to.” John moved Paul’s feet then sat down.

Paul put his feet back on the couch using John’s lap as a foot rest.

“Hey. Macca get your stinking feet off me clean pants.”

Paul gave a tired grin, “Oh my, the horror of it all.”

“Just share you two.” Ringo sat down in a chair across from the couch while George sat on the floor leaning against the chair.

Neil walked in laughing at the site of the boys. “If you are to tired then maybe I should forget the party.”

Paul cracked open an eyelid, “Wot party?”

“Just a party honoring your new record A Hard Days Night.” He knelt beside George whispering in his ear, “Lot’s of birds will be there.”

“Enough. We’ll go ok!” John hated it when Neil did that.

Neil grinned, “Good. Be ready in five minutes.”

At the party Paul and Ringo were bored.

“You’d think that a party would be more exciting.” Paul groaned.

Ringo nodded, “I agree. There aren’t even enough birds to go around for all of us here.”

A man came up and touched Paul’s shoulder, “Can I speak to you alone?”

“Sure..” Paul followed the man into a room. “Wot do you want?”

The man leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

“HEY!” Paul moved backwards-feeling sick.

“I’m sorry. I forgot you’re straight.” The man seemed mad at him self for forgetting.

Paul didn’t like this guy, “Why did you do that?”

“Why? Because I love you. Wait. You belong to John Lennon don’t you?”

“What? Belong to no man. Now leave me alone.” Paul backed up only this time hitting the wall.

“I’m going to take care of you. Better than your four Beatle friends could.”

“No leave me alone.”

“But I need you.”

“NO YOU DON’T! RINGO!!” Paul ran running into the eldest Beatle who heard Paul and came running.

“Paul wot’s wrong?” Ringo saw the man and then noticed Paul’s scared expression. He pushed the 2nd youngest Beatle behind him, “Wot do you want with him?”

“So you’re his big bad protector? Well not any more he belongs to me.” The man moved forward and grabbed Paul’s arms, “You’re coming with me cutie. And you don’t you move. You wouldn’t want something to happen to him would you?”

Paul kicked and screamed, “LET ME GO!! RINGO STOP HIM!! MMPH!!”

The man put a cloth to Paul’s face. Paul sagged as soon as the cloth hit him, “I’m sorry I had to do that Paul. I really do love you.”

“Ringo…”

Ringo leaped forward with his glass in hand and hit it on the guys head, “You let Paul go!!”

“Why you idiot.” He hit Ringo on the head.

Ringo fell unconscious.

“Say good bye Paulie.”

Paul tried to wave in his drug induced daze. He didn’t know what was going on anymore.

*~*

Ringo sat up after about an hour, "Ow my head. Paul?" He stood up weakly looking around, "Paul! Oh my God he took him. I got to tell John."

When Ringo found John he was making out with a pretty blonde. "John.."

He got no answer.

::Dang it I don't have time for this.::

"John Winston Lennon!"

John stopped frenching and looked up ,"Wot's wrong Ritchie? Your bird chicken out when she saw your nose?"

"No! I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait?"

Ringo gave John a worried look, "Does it look like it can wait?"

John sighed then turned back to the bird, "Sorry luv, Duty Calls." He followed Ringo back into the room. "Now wot's so urgent that you couldn't wait until after the party?"

Ringo took a deep breath then proceeded to explain what had happened.

John's face turned from a calm non-caring expression to a mad and worried one, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY AND STOP THE MANIAC?"

Ringo winced he hated when John yelled at him, "Johnny I tried. The "Maniac" knocked me out."

"Was Paulie ok? If that man hurt him so help me God." John's eyes had fire in them, showing that he was mad beyond reason and could blow up any time soon. Ever since he'd had that dream on the plane from Liver Pool to Alaska he'd been protecting everyone.

"I don't know John. I think the guy drugged him. Paulie looked kind of out of it. John wot do we do?"

"You go get George. I'm telling Eppy." John pushed Ringo out the door then ran to find Brian.

15 Minutes later Everyone was out searching.

Ringo tripped over a rock landing hard on his face. "Oww...that's the second time. If I didn't know better I'd think God was trying to flatten me nose."

"We've all been trying to do that. God just succeeded." Joked George.

"Ha ha very funny. Paul!!!" Ringo called Paul's name for the 200^th time still getting no response.

All three walked by a dark alley.

"Ya want ta see yo friend?"

"Yes, why do you know where he is?"

The man nodded, "Yes my fried has him. He has taken quite an interest in your friend. If you want to see him follow me."

"Fine lead the way," seeing that there was no other choice John followed the strange man.

The man led them to an old warehouse. Just as the other three Beatles were going in someone came and knocked all of them out.

"Take them to the same room as their friend. I would like to see them suffer while there friend is abused."

"Yes sir." The other man dragged the other three by their collars.

*~*  
George woke up with his head ringing, "Ow me head. Where am I?" He looked around then he saw Paul, their Paul, hanging by his arms on the other wall. "Paul! Guys wake up."

John sat up noticing that he was chained to the wall, "Where are we?"

"Look John! It's Paul!" George nodded his head in the direction to where Paul was.

John looked in that direction and immediately shut his eyes. "OMG! Paul..look wot he's done to him."

Ringo who had just woken up felt bad for his young friend. "We have to get him out of here."

"I know Ringo." John felt the same way. He wanted Paul to be out of here. Be free. Come yell in his face about his guitar being out of tune. Something..just something other than being here.

"Someone's coming." Exclaimed George.

It was the man who had kidnapped Paul. "Come on love wake up." He shook Paul's frail body.

Paul groaned, "Wot? No not you again."

::Guys where are you?::

"My name is Don," Don lifted Paul's cheek, "So beautiful."

"I don't love you so don't touch me."

Don slapped Paul on the face, "You are in no position to be telling me that."

John pulled against his chains, "Don't touch him!"

Paul froze he heard John's voice, "John?"

Don frowned stepping back to let Paul see. "Yes your friends are here."

"Hang in there Paulie We'll get you out." Soothed George.

"SHUT UP! Now Paul," He kissed the cute Beatle on the cheek. "Come to my room. The bed is big enough for two."

Paul grimaced as Don untied him, "John don't let him do this."

Don held Paul close and carried him into the room. A few minutes later they heard cries and groans.

"Wot is he doing to Paul?"

"I have an idea but I hope it's not wot I think..." John hoped Don wasn't going to rape Paul. ::God I hope not::

Two hours later they had just fallen asleep when Don walked in smiling, "Your friend is very good in bed."

"YOU SICKO!" John glared at him.

Don chained Paul's now weak body back to the wall, "Only problem he wares out to fast." He kissed Paul on the cheek, "Good night love. I'll see you in the morning."

"John...Ringo..George...Anybody. Please get me out of here." Paul started crying, tears running down his cheeks.

Ringo wanted to break free and run over to Paul. Free him then hold Paul close. "John wot are we going to do?"

"I'm thinking...Your chains don't look to tight."

"They aren't"

"Keep trying to break the chains."

*~*  
That morning all three Beatles awoke to the sound of a whip cracking.

What they saw was horrifying. Don was hitting a whip against Paul's chest. "Since you won't love me I'll kill you so no one else can."

George felt his own tears spill at seeing this happen to his friend. Paul didn't deserve any of what they were doing to him. "Paul.."

John's temper was reaching boiling point fast. Each crack made him flinch. Blood was dripping everywhere. "I've got to stop this. If I don't he'll kill Paul."

"Calm down John. There's nothing we can do. If you get mad it won't help Paul. The madder Don gets the more he hurts Paul." Ringo didn't want John's temper to be the cause of Paul's death.

Don finally stopped seeming to come to his senses, "Oh...wot have I done. Paul I'm so sorry." He held Paul's bleeding body close to his rocking him back and forth.

"John....?" Paul murmured. Had someone actually saved him from this maniac? He opened one swollen eye. To his disappointment it was only Don. Paul started crying again. All he wanted right now were his friends. His friends to hold him and rock him not Don. He wanted nothing from Don.

Don didn't know the real reason Paul was crying. He thought it was because of the pain of the wounds. "I'm soo sorry love. I'll never to do it again. Jason! Frank!"

Two men walked in "Yes Sir!"

"Go get the first aid kit and lots of bandages."

"Yes Sir!"

30 minutes later Paul's chest was wrapped tightly in bandages. It still hurt like mad but at least he wasn't losing any more blood.

"I've got an idea that will make you happy. I'll you go over and see your friends. In fact I will take you four in a room, untie you, and let you talk. Would you like that?"

Paul nodded weakly.

"Ok then Jason. Frank! Move these three beautiful boys in to 3222 untie them. I'll be right behind you with their "Paulie"."

"Yes sir." Frank grabbed John and dragged him. Jason followed close behind him with Ringo and George.

"You have one hour. And If you're good I'll keep you in here." Don closed the door and locked it.

Ringo was the first one over to Paul. He pulled Paul into his arms holing him tight. "Oh Paul I'm so sorry."

Paul started sobbing again, "He actually touched me. Guys get me out of here Please."

"Shhh..love it's going to be ok." Ringo rocked him back and forth.

"Paul wot did you do to make him whip you?"

Paul cracked a smile, "I kicked him down below when he tried to kiss me again."

John had to laugh at that, "Good lad. That'll teach him."

Paul nodded feeling tired all of a sudden. He leaned into Ring's embrace his head falling on Ringo's shoulder. He felt safe now. ::My mates are here. They'll protect me.:: "Just keep him away from me." Then he dozed off.

Pretty soon the other Beatles fell asleep to. A deep sleep because they knew that for now Paul was safe.

*~*  
That morning George awoke. He looked around he smiled, Paul was sleeping in Ringo's arms both were asleep.

John sat up and saw George smiling. "Wot?"

"Look at Paul. Despite all he's been through he still looks cute." George laughed.

John shook his head. He let his armor fall and show the side that only Julian and Cynthia saw when he was at home. "He looks so innocent when he's asleep. Like a little child holding a teddy bear."

Ringo woke up to a cramp in his leg. He moved and accidentally woke Paul. "Sorry Paulie."

Paul sat up looking around scared.

Ringo patted Paul's shoulder, "It's ok Paulie, Don is not here."

"Just don't let him near me."

"It's going to be ok. If he gets even two miles near you I'll knock him out so fast he won't know wot hit him." Threatened John.

"Yeah I'll help." Grinned George.

Then the barred door opened. "It's breakfast time." Don walked in pushing a cart with plates full of food. "Good morning love."

When Don said that Paul scooted back. John moved in front of him giving him a look that said I dare you to touch him.

Don looked hurt for maybe a second but composed him self and started handing out plates, "I promise it's not poisoned. Eat up."

John handed Paul his food. "Here eat up."

Paul was shaking so much that he couldn't keep a grip on his plate. It dropped and shattered.

Don glared at him, "You clumsy fool." He moved to slap him but George kicked his foot out and stopped him.

John and Ringo had already moved into a protective stance.

George shook his head, "No touchy. Besides you've scared him so much that he can't stop shaking. So you caused it."

Don turned and face George, "What did you say to me punk?"

George looked to John and Ringo for help.

"You heard him Don. Paulie's so scared he can't stop shaking." Ringo turned around and helped Paul pick up the broken plate.

John thought for a minute then asked Don a question that he'd been pondering for awhile, "If you love him so much then why do you hurt him?"

"I agree that's no way to love someone."

Don looked at all four of them. After seeing that they weren't going to play a trick and try to hurt him he shut the door and sat down. As he did Paul hid more behind John, "I don't why I hurt the ones I love."

"Well that's no way to love anyone."

John put an arm around Paul trying to sooth his fears. "You touch him again and I will personally kick your sorry butt out of here."

Don's expression turned from caring to mean again, "I'll touch him if I want."

"Over my dead body." John wasn't going to let Don touch Paul again.

"Fine if that's the way it must be." Don moved forward to try and take Paul away from John.

Paul hi behind John quivering with fear. "No..don't touch me..Please...I've had enough to last me for awhile."

Don knew he was losing this one. "But Paul.." It hurt him to see his love in so much pain.

Paul didn't care, "No! Just stay away. Away from me."

Don left the room. While he was barring the doors he wiped a tear away, "I've gone and scared the one I love the most." He turned to Jason who was guarding the door, "Jason go get some playing cards."

"Sir Why?"

"To give Paul something to do."

"Yes Sir."

In the room Paul leaned against John breathing heavily, "Well I finally got him out of here."

"Paul? You ok?" Ringo was worried. Paul was breathing too heavily. From what he'd learned while he was in the hospital, he a feeling that Paul was hurt much worse than he let on.

"I'm fine." Paul lied. The truth was that he couldn't breath. He was also dehydrated.

"Here drink this love." George handed Paul a glass full of water. "You need it."

Paul took the glass and began drinking. After one gulp he started coughing.

"Paul?" Ringo started patting Paul on the back, "Drink it slowly."

"I can't breath..." Paul was scared. His chest felt so heavy.

Ringo slapped himself mentally for not realizing it sooner, "Paul does your chest fell heavy?"

"Yes..why?"

"I think Don might have broken some of your ribs." Ringo didn't want Paul's ribs to be broken. He knew how much it hurt. "Just rest for now."  
*~*

Paul had just drifted off to sleep when something fell through and on to the floor. "Wha?"

"Their playing cards." George walked over and picked them up.

"Playing cards? Wot’s with this guy? First he tries to kill Paulie, then he throws us playing cards." John didn’t like how this was going. Don was too unstable. One more beating and Paul was going to die. They had to get out of here. And quick.

"Let’s play some poker." George started dealing the cards. Paul was not in the mood. He moaned and closed his eyes, curling in a ball. Ringo and John both shook their heads. "Wot?"

"I’ll play cards when we’re out of ‘ere and I know Paulie is sage. Until then count me out." John pulled off his dress coat and laid it over Paul.

Ringo nodded agreeing with John, "John’s right. Sorry Geo, but I just don’ feel like playing."

The youngest Beatle nodded feeling a little left out. "Oh..ok.."

Don walked by and looked into the window. All four Beatles were sleeping soundly. John was holding Paul close.  
"Paul does love John. He lied to me. Well no more."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out four sleeping pills. He quietly opened the door and made each one of them take one.

He didn’t see Ringo’s pill fall out. Ringo sat up and saw Don’s back. ::Now’s my chance.:: He got up and ran.

When he got out side Ringo looked around, "Gotta find the others." He ran off towards the hotel they were staying in.

In the warehouse Don dragged John out of the room, "Once you’re gone Paul will love me."

"Boss the one with the big nose has escaped."

"I don’t need him anymore. All I need is Paul. So let him go." Don said as he tied John to the wall.

"Don you forgot to lock the door."

"Don’t worry. They’ll be out for at least three hours." He turned back to John who was beginning to wake up. "You  
on the other hand only got his on the head."

John opened his eyes and saw Don glaring at him, "Where am I?"

"Hi there John. Your boy friend won’t even miss you…"

"M..My boy friend? Wot are you talking about?" John was terrified. Had Don really killed Paul?

"Paul will love me once you are out of the way," Don pulled out his whip and struck John again and again.

Ringo huffed and puffed, "Finally…" He ran up to their room to see Brian pacing the floor. "Brian…"

Brian saw Ringo and pulled him into a hug, "Ringo where are the others?"

"Come on we’ve got to hurry. I’ll explain on the way." Ringo ran out the door with Brian, Mal, and Neil following.


	2. Part 2

*~*  
Paul woke up for hours later to John screaming in pain. "John?" He crawled over and watched Don abuse his best friend. "DON STOP IT!"

He tried to get up but he kept falling. Finally he stayed up using the wall for support. "Don..stop please."

Don turned around and saw the one he loved crying, "No Paul. You like to me. You do love John."

"Yes I love him. But no the way you love me. I love him as a friend."

"But he was holding you."

Paul shrugged as best he could, "Friends do that. All four of us are like a family. We all take care of each other. I’d rather live with John than you. At least I know he won’t hurt me."

John took his chance and kicked Don knocking him unconscious, "Hurry Paul..The key is in his left pocket."

Paul moved as quickly as he could and undid John, "Did he break anything?"

John shook his head, "No thankfully."

"Good..ugh…" Paul fell back holding his chest.

"PAUL! We’ve got to get you to a doctor." John put his arm around Paul pulling him up gently. "Lets go get George."

"Where’s Ringo?" asked Paul dazedly.

"I’m hoping that he got free." John laid Paul against the wall then went over and shook George.

He got a small response but George didn’t wake up, "Ok fine. I’ll do it your way George. I’ll carry you." He knelt down and picked the youngest Beatle up then pulled Paul gently off the floor. ::I hope I can last long enough for us to get out of here.::

Jason and Frank noticed the three escaping, "Hey you three stop right there!"

"Sorry no can do." John rammed into both of them knocking them out. The cuts from the whip were starting to hurt. But he kept going.

One hour later John was lost. George still hadn’t woken up. Paul kept slipping in and out of consciousness. He was beginning to think that they wouldn’t live through all of this. Finally he couldn’t go any longer. He had no strength left. "Paulie stay here with George. I’ll be right back.

John hoped that the door wasn’t far away and that he could go back and drag them out.

Back where Paul was laying George sat up sleepily. He saw Paul unconscious beside him. "Paul? Wot happened? I’m not in the cell anymore. John?" He looked around, "John..where did he go?"

"Hey Frank I think I see something ahead."

"Maybe it’s those brats."

George froze. Jason and Frank must have followed John. "Come on Paul wake up. We’ve got to get out of here."

He got no response from the bassist.

"You better not be heavy. Cause I’m not that strong." George noticed as he picked Paul up how light Paul was. "Kay never mind. You’re light enough maybe you should eat some more."

"Ringo is everyone ok?" Brian had to run to keep up with the eldest Beatle.

Ringo was afraid to answer. "I think they are." He stopped and turned back to Neil. "Call a doctor. Tell him to be ready at our hotel. Paul, I think, has some broken ribs."

Neil nodded going to the pay phone. Five minutes later he walked out and joined the others. "He said that he’d be there as soon as possible."

"Good." Ringo continued to lead the way hoping that John had gotten Paul and George to safety. "Hold on mates. I’ve got help and I’m on my way."  
*~*  
George was running as fast as he could so he could escape. "Where’s John when you need him?"

Paul stirred in George’s arms, "George?"

"Hang in there Paul I’ll get us out of here."

Mean while John had gotten to the door, "Finally I’m free." He looked around and saw someone he knew. "RINGO!!"

Ringo looked up and saw John Lennon running towards him, "John I brought help."

Brian pulled John into a hug happy that another Beatle was safe.

"Be careful Brian. I got a nice beating from Don. It’s not serious but it still hurts." John pulled away not liking how Brian was hugging him.

Brian nodded, "Where’s Paul?"

"And George?"

"I left them inside hidden. So I could find the way out. Come on we’ve got to go back and find them." John started back towards the door.

"How bad off are they?"

"Don drugged George. And Paulie’s been hurt and abused so much that I’m surprised he’s still alive."

George ran and ran not looking back he hit something hard and fell back dropping Paul. "Wot the?"

There was Don standing right in front of them, "Hi there love. I was afraid you had gotten away with out a good bye kiss."

Paul painfully sat up and moved behind the youngest Beatle. "I can’t fight." He whispered.

George knew then it was up to him. "Stay away from him. Just leave us alone."

Don pulled out a gun, "No I’m not leaving you alone. Paul come over here or I shoot George."

Paul gave a fearful glance over to George.

George nodded telling him to go.

"Come on. I’m not joking. The gun is loaded. I’m not afraid to shoot."

Paul winced as he stood, "Me chest hurts." He fell back down white pain exploding from his chest. "Sorry George…"

George closed his eyes saying a silent good bye, ::It wasn’t your fault Paul. None of this was. You’re innocent all the way.::

No gunshot came.

George opened his eyes and saw someone standing in front of him. He almost started crying when he saw who it was. "NEIL!!"

Paul felt himself be picked up and held close. "Ungh..?"

"It’s ok Paul. Hang in there, you’re going to be ok."

He knew that voice. It was Eppy. Paul snuggled close feeling safe that he was finally saved.

Don didn’t like this at all, "Who are you guys?"

"We’re Paul’s family."

Mal moved forward, "I’m Paul’s father and my son isn’t gay." Mal hoped that his little bluff might have worked.

"You’re his father?"

Mal nodded, "You hurt my son you fiend." He moved forth to punch him but Ringo and John beat him to it.

"You twit. You hurt my fast my best friend."

"No one gets away with that. NO ONE!"

Don moved back scared dropping his gun.

"That’s it Donnie move back. You’re the one whose scare now aren’t you?" John sneered.

George didn’t like the look in his friend’s eyes he moved behind Neil closing his eyes an covering his ears.

He felt a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder, "It’s ok…."

Ringo glared cracking his knuckles, "You and me are going to ‘ave a little go around."

"I promise you we’ll win this one." John and Ringo both advanced on Don and started throwing punches, kicks, any thing to get him back for what he’d done to Paul.

Finally Don was knocked out.

"Come on lets get out of here and go home." John led everyone out.  
*~*  
Paul felt himself be laid down on a bed, "No..Not..again.."

Brian looked worriedly over at the other Beatles. John was in bed because of being abused by Don. George were standing there beside the bed and Ringo was sitting on the side of Paul’s bed holding Paul’s hand.

"We think Don raped him." Ringo sat at the edge of Paul’s bed watching the Doctor look Paul over.

"He’s been raped gentleman. Mr. McCartney also has a broken wrist and four broken ribs." The doctor wrapped Paul’s chest up tightly and then proceeded to apply a sling.

"How can you tell that he’s been raped?"

The Doctor gave a little smirk, "This is a PG-13 rated fic sir. I’m not supposed to go into detail. There is just some stuff you look for. Let him rest and he’ll be fine."

The next morning Paul opened his eyes, "Wot?!?!" He sat up in surprise, "I’m back home…"

Ringo woke up and saw Paul sitting up, "Good Morning Paulie. The doctor said you could walk around. But please be careful."

Paul nodded, "Almost back to normal.." He whispered to himself. Paul went into the next room to see if the other two were ok.

George was already up and going. He must have been in the kitchen.

John was about to change. He pulled off his shirt revealing all of the scratches and scrapes he’d gotten.

Paul gasped. ::John got those because of me.::

"Paul you ok mate?" John noticed how dazed Paul was.

"Wot? Oh I’m fine..do they hurt?" Paul looked up at John, surprised at himself that he’d let that one out. ::Good Job..::

"Wot hurts?" John looked at Paul in confusion.

"Never…mind…" Paul turned back to the door. He felt a hand clasp his shoulder. "Wot? Wot do you want?"

"Paul they don’t hurt anymore. They didn’t when I got them. They don’t hurt because I got them while saving you. You do understand that don’t you?"

Paul turned back around, "But you got hurt because I couldn’t handle meself. I’m freaking 22 years old and I have other people saving me." Paul shook off John’s hand and walked towards the window.

"Paul no one could prepare themselves for wot happened. You had no control over it so stop worrying." John stood in front of Paul, "You’re safe. That’s all that matters. You would have done the same for me. I’m sure of it." John lifted Paul’s chin so he could see both of Paul’s eyes. "You’re innocent."

Paul nodded letting more tears fall. "I’m going to go eat breaki…" He left a confused and worried John standing alone in the room.

John could see that emotionally Paul wasn’t ready to accept the fact that it wasn’t his fault. He punched the wall in frustration. "Why did Don do this to Paul? Of all people why him?"

"John?"

John turned around and saw George standing in the doorway.

"John are you ok?"

John shook his head, "No I’m not. I won’t be until Paul is healed both physically and emotionally. George, Paul is blaming himself for wot happened to us."

"Wot?!? Why?!?! Paul had no control over wot happened to us. Where is he?" George couldn’t believe that Paul actually thought it was his fault.

John gave a worried glance, "Isn’t he in there eating breaki?"

"John, Mal hasn’t even started breaki yet."

"OH NO!" John ran past George and into all of the rooms. Five minutes later he came back out holding a bloody razor, "Paul’s gone and I found this."

Ringo ran in, "Guys Paul’s run off again. Only this time he is bleeding. Badly. I think he cut himself."

"He tried to kill himself. That idiot. Get everyone together. We have to catch Paul before Death does."

*~*  
Paul ran into his room, "It was all my fault…" He went into the bathroom that he shared with Ringo and grabbed the razor.

One slit, two slits, three slits.

He winced as the blood ran down his arm. Then an idea came to mind, "If I leave then nothing will ever happen again." Paul stood up almost in a daze and walked to the kitchen.

"Paulie?"

He heard Ringo but didn’t bother answering. He walked out the door not even noticing the little pool of blood on the kitchen tile.

One hour later Paul collapsed in an alley. A voice in his head kept repeating the same things.

::You’re a failure…::

:Couldn’t even save yourself.::

::Your friends hate you.::

::John wants to kill you. Then again why wouldn’t he? Look what you did to him.::

Thunder was heard above. Then the rain came down, pouring all over Paul. He curled up shivering from the cold water that ran down his body. The cuts from the razor stung.

"Just someone kill me now. PLEASE!"

"PAUL!!" George shouted through the storm.

"Come on Paul please!!!" John was worried beyond reason. Paul was emotionally unstable right now. ::Come on Paulie let us find you. Then we’ll work it out together.::

Paul coughed the air was getting to him. "I just want to go home. John. George. Ringo. Where are you?"

George walked by an alley. He thought he saw a crumpled figure on the floor, "Hey guys let’s check this one out."

"Wot did you see Geo?"

"Guys I found him." George came running back breathing hard.

"Who George?"

"Paulie. He looks sick.." George ran the others following.

John knelt down beside Paul pulling him into his arms and cradling him like a child, "Paulie open your eyes."

Paul thought he heard John’s voice. He opened his eyes and saw him. His friend John. "John…" He buried his face into John’s chest tears ran down his cheeks, "I’m sorry."

"Sorry for wot?!? It’s o Paul. We’ll go home and we’ll all help you. We’ll do it together." John rocked him back and forth.

"Yeah Johnny’s right. We’ll help you out." George patted Paul’s back gently.

John stood up still holding Paul tightly, "Let’s go back to the hotel. I think Paulie’s sick. I can feel his fever."

"Yep. Yep/" Ringo laughed, "Into bed with ya. A nice warm bed."

Paul smiled weakly hugging John a little tighter, "That sounds good." He whispered hoarsely.


	3. Part 3

*~*  
Back in the hotel Paul was laid down on Ringo’s bed and covered up with blankets.

Brian and the other two walked in a few minutes later, "We didn’t have any luck. Did you lads?"

Ringo nodded, "Yeah Eppy. We found the git. ‘Scuse me." Ringo walked by them and over to the trash bin.

Mal wide eyed watched Ringo throw all their razors away, "Ringo what the hell are you doing with me razor?"

"I don’t want to take any chances. Paulie’ in that state when he thinks if he kills himself the pain will go away. So we decided to keep one razor and throw the rest away." Ringo didn’t want to take a chance of losing Paul again.

George came running past Ringo and the other three. Ringo grabbed his friend’s arm, "Woah Mate. Wot’s wrong?"

"It’s Paul. His fever has gone up three degrees. I’m going to get a compress." George broke free of Ringo’s grasp and ran into the kitchen, a few seconds later he came out carrying a bowl of water and a cloth.

In the room John was sitting on the edge of Paul’s bed. He kept caressing Paul’s forehead gently, "It’s ok Paulie. You’re home now. I’m here. Ringo’s here. Georgie’s here. We’ll never leave your side again."

George was standing in the doorway a bit surprised. Ever since they had gotten kidnapped John’s armor had gone away. It was a bit scary but at the same time a nice feeling to know the John that only his family saw. It showed that John really did care. To be honest he had seen the caring side of both Ringo and John since the kidnapping. ::Will things every be normal again?::

"Hey you bugger wotcha standing there for?"

George smiled, ::At least he hasn’t completely changed.:: "Don’t get your knickers in a knot Lennon. I was just thinking. Aren’t I aloud to think?"

John gave George a sarcastic disbelieving look, "You think? Woah..wot an improvement. He he. Just kidding."

George wet the compress then placed it on Paul’s forehead, "This should hopefully bring down the fever. If not John then we will call a doctor." John had insisted that they try and handle it themselves. For what reason George didn’t know, the only possible reason George could see was to keep Paul out of the news.

John nodded mentally crossing his fingers. He’d hope they wouldn’t have to put Paul in a hospital. Being a Beatle and going to a hospital or anywhere else for that matter was a living hell. "We’re not taking him anywhere unless we have to."

"GUYS!"

"Wot’s wrong Ringo?"

"We got a letter from Don."

*~*

"Wot does that man want now?" John took the letter out of Ringo’s hands. He opened it and read it out loud. "My dearest love, your friends gave me quite a beating. But I am healing and we’ll be alright very soon. I miss you terribly. I may stop by soon to pay you a visit that you won’t forget. Love you always Don." John looked up at the other two Beatles then back at the sleeping Paul. Paul’s hair was sticking to his forehead. His breathing was more normal now but every once in awhile it became labored. "We are going to put Body Guards around him now all the time."

Paul opened his eyes, "Johnny wot you got in your hand?" He sat up weakly and staggered over to his friends.

George gasped, "Paul!" Get back in bed now!"

Paul shook his head, "No! If it concerns me then I want to know" After a few seconds of chasing John around Paul finally grabbed the letter and read it. He sat down on the bed hard dropping the letter and putting his head in his hands, "No…not…again.." tears threatened to fall.

Ringo sat beside the second youngest Beatle. He put an arm around Paul and pulled him close "It’s ok Paul. He’s not going to get near you. I swear it."

That night Paul sat up. He thought he heard a noise. Worried it was a burglar or a crazy fan he got up weakly. "Allo?"

"Paul?" Ringo sat up and watched Paul leave the room. He got up and followed him.

Paul froze that voice. It was Don. He made a bee line back to his room only to find the door locked. "Leave me alone!"

It was so dark that he couldn’t see anything or anyone for that matter. Paul didn’t like that. He ran to George and John’s door, "HEY LET ME IN!!"

Ringo ran into John and George’s room, "Mates Paulie’s gone mad. Hurry."

"Oh Paul. Don’t do that love." Pleaded John, he tried to get near Paul but Paul hit him away.

Ignoring Don, Paul kept banging on the door. He got no answer and slid to his knees his head hurt like mad. He felt someone kneel beside him.

"I love you." Don pulled Paul into him.

John pulled Paul close checking for injuries. "Hrm..you’re warm. You’re fevers gone up."

Paul looked up at Don to weak to pull away, "You just got here. How do you know about me fever?"

"Wake up love!!" Ringo said quietly.

That time it sounded like Ringo. Paul was so confused he put his hands over his ears, "STOP IT. TOO MANY VOICES!!"

Ringo looked at Paul’s convulsing body, "Wot did I do?"

"Nothing. I think he is just having a bad dream." John pulled Paul into his lap and rocked him gently. "Paulie wake up."

Don pulled Paul into his lap and kissed him on the forehead. "Paulie wake up."

The kiss wasn’t loving it was fatherly. Paul didn’t want to let go for some reason. He snuggled closer all of a sudden feeling safe. Then Don turned from nice to mean and slapped him.

Paul flinched away from John, "NO!!!" Tears fell from the Bassist’s eyes, "I’m SORRY!!"

"You jerk! You let your friends hit me after all I’ve done for you!" Don hit him again.

John shook Paul, "Paul wake up!"

Don shook Paul hard, "You jerk! I thought you loved me!"

Finally Paul opened his eyes, "John?"

"Paul you ok?"

Paul noticed for the first time how much his head hurt, "Where’s Don?" He put a hand to his head, "Why does me head hurt?"

"You were banging your head on the wall screaming for us to let you in." Ringo knelt beside his two friends. "You just had a bad dream Paulie."

"Wot time is it?"

"1:00 a.m. Come on you need to get back to bed."

After they had put Paul back in bed John and George left.

"Good Night Paulie."

Ringo I don’t want to be alone. Can…can I sleep with you?"

Ringo sat up and looked over at his young friend, "Uh..shore Paulie. Come on."

Paul climbed out of his bed and he staggered over to Ringo. He felt Ringo grab his arms and lead him down on the bed, "Thank you."

Ringo nodded, "No problem. Feel safer now?"

Paul nodded his head snuggling closer. "Yes."

"Paul?" When he got no response Ringo sat up. He saw Paul had already fallen asleep, "You shore gave me a fright mate." He laid back down, "Good Night Paulie."

*~*

The next morning George and John walked in. "Come on Paulie time to get up."

"Paul?" George undid the covers revealing an empty bed.

"Where us he?" John noticed Ringo was still asleep, "Hey you bugger wake up."

Ringo sat up groggily, "Wot?"

"Where’s Paulie?"

Ringo yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Over here."

John and George walked over to Ringo’s bed, "I don’t see ‘em Ring."

Ringo pulled down the covers. There was Paul curled up in a ball sucking his thumb, "Yes he is…" He looked over at his clock, "It’s too early…"

"Yeah but if we want to take Paul out today we need to get out before the fans do." John threw Ringo some clothes then proceeded to go through Paul’s suite case. "Wake up Paul. These fans here in Alaska get up early."

Ringo shook Paul, "Come on wake up."

Paul groaned and turned over on his stomach pulling the pillow over his head, "No!" came the muffled response.

"Yes! We’re going out. We’re easy targets for Don if he comes back here."

Paul sat up his skin was a feverish red. "But I’m sick," he croaked weakly.

"Which is why there is a wheel chair waiting for you down stairs. Bring some blankets for Paul it’s cold outside."

"Right!"

Paul stood up and then immediately set back down.

"Paul?" George knelt down in front of him, "You alright mate?"

"Make the world stop spinning then I’ll be fine.." Paul lay back down putting a hand over his eyes.

George felt sorry for his friend, "Maybe we should forget going out."

"And let Don catch Paul again? George think!" John glared at the youngest Beatle, "Besides once we get him in the wheelchair he’ll be fine."

"Sorry.." George didn’t want Don to get Paul again, but at the same time he didn’t want Paul to feel worse then he already did.

Ringo put an arm under Paul’s body and picked him up, "I’ll carry the bugger."

"HEY!! PUT ME DOWN YOU GIT!!" Paul squirmed weakly.

"Stop your squirming. You can’t get down and walk on yer own anyways."

Paul’s stomach finally decided that the squirming wasn’t a good idea, "Can you please help me to the bathroom?"

Ringo walked as fast as he could to the bathroom, "Hold it in Paulie. I’m trying."

A few seconds later John and George heard sickening noises, from both Ringo and Paul.

"Ring? Yeh ok in there mate?"

Ringo walked back out holding his own stomach, "If I ever have kids, me bird will help ‘em when they get sick."

"YOU LEFT HIM THERE." John exclaimed.

Ringo nodded a little green.

John ran into the bathroom to see Paul holding his stomach and throwing everything up and then some. "Hang in there Paul. Let it all out." John reached up and grabbed a washcloth. He wetted it then dabbed Paul’s forehead with it. John had lots of practice with his own son. He knew how to do it.

Outside George kept glancing back and forth from the bathroom door to Ringo. "Is it that bad?"

"George yer stomach couldn’t handle it mate." Ringo finally get go on his stomach trusting it not to come out, "Next time Paul does that John is taking care of it."

John appeared carrying Paul, "Fine with me. Now lets get outside."

Downstairs John sat Paul down in the wheel chair gently, "You doing ok Pauli?""

Paul nodded, "Me chest hurts…"

"You broke some remember? Then you threw up your insides so I don’t doubt it."

George and Ringo placed blankets around Paul.

"HEY LOOK!" A blonde haired girl pointed, "IT’S THEM!!"

John almost panicked but clamed himself, "RUN!!"

Paul hung on tight as someone pushed the wheel chair that he was in forward and fast. ::Don’t think of food. Don’t think of food.::

Ringo saw an empty alley, "In here mates."

"Whew….these fans are crazy." George panted..

John patted Paul’s shoulder, "You ok Paulie??"

Paul didn’t trust his stomach not to come out his mouth so he just looked up to John.

"Good. Now lads where are we going today?"

Ringo and George gave John a I still can’t believe you’re doing this look.

"Wot?!?!"

Paul closed his eyes swallowing hard. One more run like that and he was going to throw up again.

John shrugged, "Look I don’t want Don to get Paul again. I’m sorry."

Ringo nodded, "None of us do John." He motioned to the sleeping Paul, "But is worth it to do this to Paul? He looks worse then he did before."

"Ring’s right. John, Paulie’s sick. He needs to be in bed. You’re not being fair Johnny." George looked down at his feet, "He’d almost be better off caught. At least Don would keep him bed."

Both Beatles looked at him.

George stepped back, "Sorry.."

"Let’s go get some chicken soup, and more compresses. Maybe some medicine to then lets go home and put Paulie to bed."

John nodded, "Kay.."

After about an hour they arrived back at the hotel.

"Where is everyone?" George looked around and saw no one in the hotel.

John picked Paul up and headed to Paul and Ringo’s room, "Don’t know..Mal said he’d be here when we got back."

After John left Ringo sat down on the couch beside George, "I don’t like how quiet it is in here."

"Me neither."

"Hello boys."

Both of them froze.

"Turn around I’m right behind you."

Both turned around to see Don smiling at them, "Nice to see you again."

He walked over and tied both of them up, "Don’t have any hard feelings. You’re both beautiful I just love Paul better." Don stood up and made his way into the other room.

*~*


	4. Part 4

*~*

"Shh…it’s ok Paul, we’re back home now." John laid Paul down on Paul’s wet bangs away from his burning forehead.

Paul moaned weakly and didn’t let go of John, "Don’tleavemeplease.." Paul’s voice was so slurred that he almost sounded drunk.

"Wot is it Paulie?" John sat on the edge of Paul’s bed holding Paul’s hand tightly.

Paul moaned again, "….don’t…leave…"

"Oh! Don’t worry I won’t." John replied soothingly.

Don stayed hidden for another hour waiting on John to leave.

Soon Paul’s fever was to high, "Paulie. I have to go and get a compress you’re fevers too high."

He noticed how hot Paul looked, "Here.." John undid Paul’s shirt and pulled it off, "There. Now ya can breathe." John walked right past Don not even noticing he was there, "Be right back Paulie."

*~*

"Finally…" Don walked over to Paul’s bed and caressed the other boy’s forehead, "Hi love…"

Paul sat up scared, "Wot?" He saw Don, "Get away from me!"

"You little brat! I can’t believe you let them hurt me. After all I did for you." Don climbed into the bed and started unbuckling his pants. "You’re going to wish you’d never let them do that."

Paul’s eyes widened with fear. Horrible memories of the first time this happened flowed through his mind, "No..not again."

Don pulled Paul’s pants down, "Yes again. I’ve wanted you so much." He carefully put himself inside Paul and started thrusting.

Paul moaned with a mixture of pleasure and pain. His fever made him weak so he had no energy to resist him.

On John’s way to the kitchen he thought he saw two figures. "Rings? Geo?" He walked over and saw them tied up. "Who did this to you?" He untied Ringo.

Ringo helped George then turned back to John. "We have to save Paulie."

"From who?"

"Don!"

"Ringo’s right! ‘e came in and tied us up. There is no telling wot he is doing to our Paulie."

*~*

Paul shivered from the chills running up his spine, "John?"

"Hm Paulie?" John opened one eye trying to NOT think of what had just happened. It was an event he hoped he'd NEVER have to relive - ever. But he had to live with it. He'd been forced to rape Paul.

"Are we ever going to get rid of him?" He snuggled closer his head in the crook of John’s arm.

"I don’t know Paulie….I don’t know… RINGO! GEORGE! Get over here." John knew they had to get out of here and get rid of Don. Only problem was that Paul was to weak to move. He put a hand to Paul’s forehead, "You’re still warm.."

Paul nodded drifting in and out of sleep.

"Hey John." George’s always smiling face appeared.

"So wot’s the plan Johnny?" Ringo sat on his knees leaning on the bed.

"I don’t know Ringo. Paul keeps getting worse and I’m running out of options."

George stood up and walked over to the window, "If we go out there we’ll be Beatle Icicles in no time."

"Why do you say that Geo?"

"It’s snowing hard…" George walked back over and plopped himself down beside Ringo his head falling tiredly on the drummers shoulder, "I want some kip."

John sighed and looked down at the sleepy Beatle, "Get some kip then."

George nodded, "That’s gear."

After both Paul and George were fast asleep Ringo laid George down on the floor gently then sat on top of the bed.

John rocked Paul back and forth trying to sooth the bassist. Paul kept whimpering quietly in his feverish sleep. The bassist snuggled closer to John for both warmth and safety.

"Johnny…wot are we going to do?" Ringo didn’t like how tired George was.

John looked up, "I don’t know..if only we could knock Don out for a little while to let us get out the door."

"John after we get out where are we going?"

"I don’t know."

Ringo didn’t like all of these I Don’t Knows. "Let’s wait until Don falls asleep then sneak out."

"Are you sure that’ going to work?"

Ringo shrugged, "You got any better ideas?"

"No…Let’s make it good then."

The plan was for Ringo to watch Don while John wrapped George and Paul up.

Paul awoke from his feverish sleep again only this time with a coughing fit. John was over at his side in no time hitting his back gently.

"Johnny?…" George sat up sleepily. He wiped sleep from his eyes noticing that he was wrapped tightly in blankets, "Wot the?"

"Oh you’re awake. Do you feel like running?" Paul had stopped coughing and fell forward into John’s arms asleep again. John laid Paul down again and wrapped him up.

George was still groggy. It was obvious that he wasn’t truly awake. John pushed George back down, "Sleep mate. You’re safe." John turned to Ringo, "Ready?"

Ringo nodded, "He’s asleep. Which bundle do you want?"

"I’ll take Paulie" John bent down to take Paul but came back up, "Don will be after me. So you take Paul." He switched sides and picked George up.

Ringo nodded and cradled Paul’s feverish sleeping form in his arms, "Let’s go before Don wakes up."

Luckily they got out only problem was that snow was falling hard.

"Over here." John led them over under a bridge. "Let’s sleep here."

"Shhh..Paulie it’s ok" Ringo rocked Paul back and forth. Paul had awoken and threw up in the river. Ringo pushed his fears for himself throwing up and turned his attention to Paul.

"Is he alright Ringo?" John snuggled under the blankets with George.

Ringo nodded, "Aye, I still don’t know how parents do it." He too got in the blanket with Paul. His body heat keeping Paul and he warm from the snow.

Soon the other Beatles were fast asleep. Snow fell hard covering them.  
*~*  
That morning Don walked back in to the room to see it empty, "Where the HELL are they?"

Outside George sat up. Snow fell on his nose. He shivered and snuggled closer to John, "The gits brought us outside…"

"I heard that George.."

George jumped, he didn’t know John was up. "John.."

"Yep. Yer feelin’ better right?"

George nodded, "Yes..was I that bad off last night?"

John nodded, "You didn’t look to hot." He looked over at Paul and Ringo. Paul was curled up in Ringo’s arms. Ringo was leaning against the wall of the bridge. "Should we let them sleep?"

George shrugged, "Don’t know.." He yawned, "Your choice.."

"Well if we get up now we can go get some breaki before everyone comes out." John stood up and walked over to the other sleeping Beatles. "Ringies!!"

Ringo opened his eyes weakly, "Wot?" He looked around after wiping snow off his face, "Oh.." He grinned sleepily, "Top of the morning to ya."

Paul shifted and sat up, he groggily looked around, "Where are we…" He didn’t remember falling asleep on a white blanket last night.

John smiled, "We got away from Don,"

"Only to wind up in a freakin’ blizzard." George finished for him. "You warm Paul?"

Paul was so confused and scared.

"Paulie?" Ringo looked into Paul’s hazel eyes. They were glazed over completely, "Hey mates, I don’t think Paulie’s with us all the way."

"R,,Ring,,o?" Paul leaned weakly into the drummer, "Don’t let Don get me…"

"It’s ok. We got away from him."

A blonde haired woman came down running after her daughter, "HEATHER GET BACK UP HERE!!"

The little girl stopped right in front of George and looked back at her mum,

"NO! I want to see the lake." She turned around and saw George, "Oh Hi!"

George smiled, "’Allo."

"Come on Daddy’s waiting." The woman trudged down the hill, "Hello. Can I help you?"

John shook his head, "Nope we’re fine."

"My name is Carol. I live here. Are you four British?"

The Beatles didn’t know what to think. She didn’t seem to know who they were. "Um..yes we’re British.." George replied dreading the reaction.

"Oh that’s neat."

Paul moaned weakly into Ringo’s shoulder. "Mommy..He’s sick.." Heather exclaimed. "Let’s let Daddy look at him.."

"Oh my." Carol finally got a real good look at the four boys and gasped. "You poor boys. C’mon let’s get ya’ll back to the house. I’ll let my husband Greg look at your friend."

John thought for a minute, He knew that Paul needed medical attention, and the others did to..including him probably. They were all out in the cold for a long time. George was probably sick and Ringo probably not far behind. "Ok." He stood up and pulled the youngest Beatle up with him.

Ringo stood up carrying Paul. He still couldn’t believe that she didn’t know who they were.

"No honey afraid not." Carol put a hand to Paul’s forehead, "How long have you been out here?"

"Since last night."

"Why?"

"It’s a long story."

Carol nodded and motioned them to follow her.

Heather who had some how won a piggy back from George giggled. She clapped her hands in delight as George went up and down, "Piggy Back!!"

At Carol’s house Paul was laid down on the couch.

"Now you boys go take a shower. Don’t worry I’ll take care of him."

Ringo nodded and followed George to the bathroom. John knelt down and placed a fatherly kiss on Paul’s forehead, then squeezed Paul’s hand giving the bassist a sense of safety.

"Carol…honey I’m home!" Greg, Carol’s husband walked in, "Honey what’s wrong?" He noticed that she seemed worked up about something.

"I have some friends, actually four young men. One of them is ill, please look at him." The young woman pleaded..

Greg nodded and walked into the den to see all four boys together. The ill one was propped up against what he guessed to be the leader. The youngest and the large nosed one were holding the ill boy’s hands, "Hello."

"’Allo..can yeh help our Paulie?"

"I’ll sure try my boy." Greg said reassuringly. "So what’s been hurting your friend?"

"Let’s see, high fever, throwing up, glazed eyes, can’t walk, delirious, want more?"

"My word." Greg knelt down opening his black bag, "Has he seen a doctor yet?"

"All right. That’s a start. What’s his name?"

"Paul.."

Greg put a hand to Paul’s forehead, "Hey Paul come on wake up, I need to talk to you."

Paul moaned and tried to pull away.

"Stay still…"

Paul opened his eyes to see a strange man staring back at him, "Wot?" It came out as a horse whisper.

"It’s ok Paulie, he’s going to help."

"No..more..Don…"

"Ok boys, while I’m fixing your friend I want to you to tell me what is going on. I will give you all the help you need." Greg knew they were hiding something. He wanted to help them anyway he could.

Ringo took a deep breath and then proceeded to tell everything that happened. After an hour Ringo was finished. Greg was in shock, "You boys are going to stay with me until we get rid of this maniac."

"How can you help us?"

"I’m calling the police and I want you to tell them what you just told me." Greg opened one of Paul’s eyes and showed a light into them. "Your friend has a bad case of Pneumonia."

"Wot can we do to help Paulie?" John looked down at his young friend.

"You can’t do anything I’m afraid. We just have to let it run it’s course." Greg stood and grabbed a blanket, he wrapped it around Paul’s feverish body, "Carol call the police."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Carol obeyed and called the police.

15 minutes later Paul was awake. He leaned weakly against John, "Thank you Greg.."

Greg smiled brushing hair out of Paul’s eyes, "No problem."

"Greg the police are here." Announced Carol.

"Bring them in dear."

Paul’s eyes widened and filled with fear, "Police?!?! John why are they here?"

"It’s alright Paulie."

"Hello boys."

Ringo and George stopped playing cars and looked up.

"Mind telling us what’s wrong?"

Ringo nodded and started to tell but Paul interrupted him.

"S..some guy.." Paul started, "Kidnapped me.." He started coughing hard.

"Paulie don’t. Let me or John tell."

Paul put a hand up telling him to be quiet, "No…I want to tell him.."

Ringo nodded, "Ok..If it gets to bad though, I’m going to take over."

"Me..me mates came and got me only to get caught themselves."

"What’s his name Son?"

"Don." Paul replied quietly.

"Did he hurt you in any other way?"

John was getting mad, "He freaking kidnapped him! Wot do you think?"

"Sir calm down and let your friend tell us."

"Yes…" Paul said shakily tears started forming in his eyes, "He beat me and me mates badly..He..rap…ra.." Paul buried his face in John’s shoulder crying.

"It’s alright young one, I understand. How did you get out?" The policeman turned to Ringo seeing that Paul was in no shape to answer.

Ringo looked sadly over at John who was rocking Paul back and forth, "Me and Johnny carried them out. Then Don came back and raped Paul again. He made John "please" Paul or die. We ran out last night and hid under the bridge. That’s when Mrs. Carol found us."

"Is that true?"

Carol nodded.

"Ok. We are going after Don. I will have ten men over here protecting you and your friends. You MUST NOT leave the house for anything. You are safer here. You understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"My name is Jack." The policeman offered his hand to Ringo. The drummer took it and they shook hands.

"Now my boy do you mind if I ask this..are your four the Beatles?"

George who had been quiet the whole time smiled, "Yes we are."

"Ah, I thought so. You’re George aren’t you?"

"Yes sir I am."

"That’s good. Well," Jack stood putting his hat on, "I’ve got to go." He walked over and rubbed Paul’s back, "It’s going to be alright. We’ll get Don, and you will be safe again. Just hang in there."

John gave Jack a grateful smile, "Thank you Jack." Paul had fallen asleep and was snoring softly in John’s embrace.

"No problem Mr. Lennon." Jack waved bye and walked out the door.  
*~*


	5. Part 5

Two hours later Policemen were surrounding the house. Heather came running in, "George!!"

George turned around and scooped the small girl up, "Wot’s wrong love?"

Heather buried her face into George’s shoulder, "I’m scared. Those people have guns."

"It’s alright. They only hurt mean people." George soothed rubbing her back gently.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup! Now come on let’s go do something."

Heather nodded and let George carry her in the room.

Ringo started laughing when he saw George playing Barbi’s with Heather. He didn’t say anything and continued in the den. "How is he John?"

John smiled tiredly, "His fever’s gone down. But he is still scared."

"Who wouldn’t be?" Ringo sat down on the couch holding Paul’s hand.

"Where’s George?"

"Playing Barbie's."

Greg walked in with his black bag, I would like to check John over since he’s been around him the most. Just a precaution, I assure you."

John reluctantly let Ringo take Paul into his embrace, and then he stood up and followed Greg out of the room. He kept looking back making sure Paul was ok.

Paul awoke when he felt himself be moved over to someone else. "W..wot?"

"It’s ok Paulie, Greg is checking Johnny over."

That was Ringo. He gave a sigh of relief and relaxed.

Don looked on from a distance, "Alright boys I’ll play it your way!" He climbed in the tree and pulled out some clothes then changed.

Jack came in and called the policemen that were there in for a meeting, "We have gone through Don’s records and this isn’t the first time he has done this. This is his 12th time."

Gasps were heard around the room.

"We now want him dead or alive."

"How have most of his victims come out?"

Jack sighed, "Dead. Most of them. A few are still alive."

"We need maximum security around the Beatles and I mean it. No one is to get to them without having a written pass by either I or one of you."

"Yes sir." They all saluted then reported back to their stations.

"We’ll get you yet Don Raingen. You will never hurt anyone again." Jack vowed, "No matter what, I swear it." He leaned in the door frame watching Ringo play cards with a sort of out of it Paul.

Paul smiled weakly as he thought he put down a hand of aces when it was really a hand of 2s.

"Aw, Paulie, you beat me again!!" Ringo exclaimed, knowing full well Paul’s vision was messed up. He had been letting Paul win all of them to keep Paul busy.

Jack gave a slight smile nodding his head towards the room where George and Heather were now having a tea party.

Ringo shook his head almost feeling sorry for his mate. He turned back to Paul dealing 2 more hands.

"I’m going to the police car to check in with the LT. BRB!" Jack put his coat on then walked out.

Don smiled and hopped of the tree. He jumped Jack knocking him out. After Jack was unconscious Don took Jack’s policemen patch and pinned it on his chest. Smiling he walked back into the house.

Paul looked up and noticed how much Jack looked like Don. Suddenly feeling scared he crawled over beside Ringo.

"Paulie wot’s wrong?" Ringo put an arm around the bassist pulling him closer, "You ok?"

Paul didn’t answer and closed his eyes his head leaning on the drummers shoulder.

Greg covered John up and walked out of the room closing the door quietly.

Ringo looked up, "Where’s John?"

"He’s sick. He got it to." Greg put his bag on the table. "You might wanna be careful."

Paul slid away, "I don’t want you to get sick to."

"Paul I don’t care if I get sick." Ringo pulled Paul back, "I’m going to watch over you. George would do the same."

Paul didn’t answer and he stood up weakly, "I’m going with John.."

Don walked up behind Paul and grabbed him, covering Paul’s mouth, he dragged him into a room. John was just coming out of the bathroom after throwing up his life savings and probably more. "Paulie? That you mate?"

George walked out carrying Heather, "John, wot’s wrong?"

"Get her out of here. I think something is wrong." John hissed.

George nodded and put Heather down pushing her in her room and locking the door. "Heather."

"Yes George." Came the small reply.

"Stay in here until it is very quiet do you understand?"

"Yes."

George followed John down the hall, "You think it’s Don?"

Don stuck his head out watching the two Beatles look around. He shook his head and then finished tying Paul up to a chair, "You shout and I’ll throw you out this window."

Paul nodded weakly, he glanced around the room counting nine windows.

Don walked around opening all the windows, -15 Degree air blew in instantly chilling the room. "I’ll be right back love." Don locked the door and went after John and George.  
*~*  
George had a feeling that they were being followed. Hoping it was Ringo and John could go back to bed he turned around only to be punched in the face.

John her George cry out and he turned around just in time to catch George as he fell, "Geo? You ok?"

"Someone punched me." George rubbed his jaw gingerly.

John looked around and saw Jack, "Hey was that you Jack?"

Don took the hat and mustache off, "No John, it’s me Don. Have you missed me?"

Heather pushed the door open, "George?"

"Heather get back in the room. NOW!!"

The girl nodded and ran into the room where Paul was by accident. "Mr. Paul?"

Paul opened his eyes weakly. "Wot?" He murmured through his gag.

Heather climbed on his lap hugging him, "Are you ok? Why are your lips blue?" The gag was transparent and Paul’s lips were a light blue.

"Go gt hlp."

"I can’t." Heather reached up and undid Paul’s gag.

Paul sighed tiredly as chills ran up through his spine, "Why not?" He said after Heather untied his gag.

"George told me to stay in here."

"Heather I’m serious." Paul said shivering. He knew that the girl wasn’t strong enough to untie him. He was so cold. He also knew that Heather wasn’t strong enough to close those windows.

"Mr. Paul are you ok?" Heather asked worriedly. She knew she was young but she knew when someone was sick.

"No.." he let out softly.

"I can’t believe he left."

Greg sat down beside the drummer, "He doesn’t want you sick to."

Just then Jack came in, "We have trouble."

Ringo scratched his head perplexed, "I just saw you."

"That wasn’t me that was Don."

Ringo jumped up and ran down the hall, "PAULIE!!"

Paul heard someone call him name, "Heather go now. George won’t be mad at you. Go get someone who can help."

The girl reluctantly ran out the room. The wind blew the door shut jamming it. Paul didn’t notice and closed his eyes praying that someone would get here in time.

"RINGO!!" Heather shouted running towards the drummer.

Ringo saw Heather running towards them, she looked scared, "Wot’s wrong love?"

"It’s Mr. Paul."

"Where is he honey?" Greg asked his daughter.

The girl hugged Ringo’s neck tightly, "In that room over there."

Ringo walked down the hall until she said to stop. "Paul?"

Paul’s heart jumped a mile, "RINGO!!" He shouted through his chattering teeth. ::Why did I ever want to come to Alaska to begin with….?:: "Hurry up..Oh God..Oh God…Ringies it’s so cold in here."

"I’m coming in love hang on." Ringo tried to open the door but it wouldn’t budge. "Paul the door is jammed."

"Hurry Ringo..please…"

"Paul what’s going on in there?" Greg called, "What has Don done?"

"Do..Doo..He opened all the windows…cold air is..blowing…"

Greg gasped, "The high today is only –10. If we don’t get him out soon he’ll die of hypothermia."

"Paulie are you tied up?"

"Yes."

"Great, hang in there love."


	6. Chapter 6

Kidnapped

By Robin Girl

Chapter 6

Ringo Breaks Free!

Paul had just drifted off to sleep when something fell through and on to the floor. "Wha?"

"Their playing cards." George walked over and picked them up.

"Playing cards? Wot’s with this guy? First he tries to kill Paulie, then he throws us playing cards." John didn’t like how this was going. Don was too unstable. One more beating and Paul was going to die. They had to get out of here. And quick.

"Let’s play some poker." George started dealing the cards.

Paul was not in the mood. He moaned and closed his eyes, curling in a ball.

Ringo and John both shook their heads.

"Wot?"

"I’ll play cards when we’re out of ‘ere and I know Paulie is sage. Until then count me out." John pulled off his dress coat and laid it over Paul.

Ringo nodded agreeing with John, "John’s right. Sorry Geo, but I just don’ feel like playing."

The youngest Beatle nodded feeling a little left out. "Oh..ok.."

Don walked by and looked into the window. All four Beatles were sleeping soundly. John was holding Paul close.

"Paul does love John. He lied to me. Well no more."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out four sleeping pills. He quietly opened the door and made each one of them take one.

He didn’t see Ringo’s pill fall out. Ringo sat up and saw Don’s back. ::Now’s my chance.:: He got up and ran.

When he got out side Ringo looked around, "Gotta find the others." He ran off towards the hotel they were staying in.

In the warehouse Don dragged John out of the room, "Once you’re gone Paul will love me."

"Boss the one with the big nose has escaped."

"I don’t need him anymore. All I need is Paul. So let him go." Don said as he tied John to the wall.

"Don you forgot to lock the door."

"Don’t worry. They’ll be out for at least three hours." He turned back to John who was beginning to wake up. "You

on the other hand only got his on the head."

John opened his eyes and saw Don glaring at him, "Where am I?"

"Hi there John. Your boy friend won’t even miss you…"

"M..My boy friend? Wot are you talking about?" John was terrified. Had Don really killed Paul?

"Paul will love me once you are out of the way," Don pulled out his whip and struck John again and again.

Ringo huffed and puffed, "Finally…" He ran up to their room to see Brian pacing the floor. "Brian…"

Brian saw Ringo and pulled him into a hug, "Ringo where are the others?"

"Come on we’ve got to hurry. I’ll explain on the way." Ringo ran out the door with Brian, Mal, and Neil following.

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Kidnapped

By Robin Girl

Chapter 7

Paul woke up for hours later to John screaming in pain. "John?" He crawled over and watched Don abuse his best friend. "DON STOP IT!"

He tried to get up but he kept falling. Finally he stayed up using the wall for support. "Don..stop please."

Don turned around and saw the one he loved crying, "No Paul. You like to me. You do love John."

"Yes I love him. But no the way you love me. I love him as a friend."

"But he was holding you."

Paul shrugged as best he could, "Friends do that. All four of us are like a family. We all take care of each other. I’d rather live with John than you. At least I know he won’t hurt me."

John took his chance and kicked Don knocking him unconscious, "Hurry Paul..The key is in his left pocket."

Paul moved as quickly as he could and undid John, "Did he break anything?"

John shook his head, "No thankfully."

"Good..ugh…" Paul fell back holding his chest.

"PAUL! We’ve got to get you to a doctor." John put his arm around Paul pulling him up gently. "Lets go get George."

"Where’s Ringo?" asked Paul dazedly.

"I’m hoping that he got free." John laid Paul against the wall then went over and shook George.

He got a small response but George didn’t wake up, "Ok fine. I’ll do it your way George. I’ll carry you." He knelt down and picked the youngest Beatle up then pulled Paul gently off the floor. ::I hope I can last long enough for us to get out of here.::

Jason and Frank noticed the three escaping, "Hey you three stop right there!"

"Sorry no can do." John rammed into both of them knocking them out. The cuts from the whip were starting to hurt. But he kept going.

One hour later John was lost. George still hadn’t woken up. Paul kept slipping in and out of consciousness. He was beginning to think that they wouldn’t live through all of this. Finally he couldn’t go any longer. He had no strength left. "Paulie stay here with George. I’ll be right back."

John hoped that the door wasn’t far away and that he could go back and drag them out.

Back where Paul was laying George sat up sleepily. He saw Paul unconscious beside him. "Paul? Wot happened? I’m not in the cell anymore. John?" He looked around, "John..where did he go?"

"Hey Frank I think I see something ahead."

"Maybe it’s those brats."

George froze. Jason and Frank must have followed John. "Come on Paul wake up. We’ve got to get out of here."

He got no response from the bassist.

"You better not be heavy. Cause I’m not that strong." George noticed as he picked Paul up how light Paul was. "Kay never mind. You’re light enough maybe you should eat some more."

"Ringo is everyone ok?" Brian had to run to keep up with the eldest Beatle.

Ringo was afraid to answer. "I think they are." He stopped and turned back to Neil. "Call a doctor. Tell him to be ready at our hotel. Paul, I think, has some broken ribs."

Neil nodded going to the pay phone. Five minutes later he walked out and joined the others. "He said that he’d be there as soon as possible."

"Good." Ringo continued to lead the way hoping that John had gotten Paul and George to safety. "Hold on mates. I’ve got help and I’m on my way."

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Kidnapped

By Robin Girl

Chapter 8

George was running as fast as he could so he could escape. "Where’s John when you need him?"

Paul stirred in George’s arms, "George?"

"Hang in there Paul I’ll get us out of here."

Mean while John had gotten to the door, "Finally I’m free." He looked around and saw someone he knew. "RINGO!!"

Ringo looked up and saw John Lennon running towards him, "John I brought help."

Brian pulled John into a hug happy that another Beatle was safe.

"Be careful Brian. I got a nice beating from Don. It’s not serious but it still hurts." John pulled away not liking how Brian was hugging him.

Brian nodded, "Where’s Paul?"

"And George?"

"I left them inside hidden. So I could find the way out. Come on we’ve got to go back and find them." John started back towards the door.

"How bad off are they?"

"Don drugged George. And Paulie’s been hurt and abused so much that I’m surprised he’s still alive."

George ran and ran not looking back he hit something hard and fell back dropping Paul. "Wot the?"

There was Don standing right in front of them, "Hi there love. I was afraid you had gotten away with out a good bye kiss."

Paul painfully sat up and moved behind the youngest Beatle. "I can’t fight." He whispered.

George knew then it was up to him. "Stay away from him. Just leave us alone."

Don pulled out a gun, "No I’m not leaving you alone. Paul come over here or I shoot George."

Paul gave a fearful glance over to George.

George nodded telling him to go.

"Come on. I’m not joking. The gun is loaded. I’m not afraid to shoot."

Paul winced as he stood, "Me chest hurts." He fell back down white pain exploding from his chest. "Sorry George…"

George closed his eyes saying a slient good bye, ::It wasn’t your fault Paul. None of this was. You’re innocent all the way.::

No gunshot came.

George opened his eyes and saw someone standing in front of him. He almost started crying when he saw who it was. "NEIL!!"

Paul felt himself be picked up and held close. "Ungh..?"

"It’s ok Paul. Hang in there, you’re going to be ok."

He knew that voice. It was Eppy. Paul snuggled close feeling safe that he was finally saved.

Don didn’t like this at all, "Who are you guys?"

"We’re Paul’s family."

Mal moved forward, "I’m Paul’s father and my son isn’t gay." Mal hoped that his little bluff might have worked.

"You’re his father?"

Mal nodded, "You hurt my son you fiend." He moved forth to punch him but Ringo and John beat him to it.

"You twit. You hurt my fast my best friend."

"No one gets away with that. NO ONE!"

Don moved back scared dropping his gun.

"That’s it Donnie move back. You’re the one whose scare now aren’t you?" John sneered.

George didn’t like the look in his friend’s eyes he moved behind Neil closing his eyes an covering his ears.

He felt a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder, "It’s ok…."

Ringo glared cracking his knuckles, "You and me are going to ‘ave a little go around."

"I promise you we’ll win this one." John and Ringo both advanced on Don and started throwing punches, kicks, any thing to get him back for what he’d done to Paul.

Finally Don was knocked out.

"Come on lets get out of here and go home." John led everyone out.

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Kidnapped

By Robin Girl

Chapter 9

Home and Safe…or are they?

Paul felt himself be laid down on a bed, "No..Not..again.."

Brian looked worriedly over at the other Beatles. John was in bed because of being abused by Don. George were standing there beside the bed and Ringo was sitting on the side of Paul’s bed holding Paul’s hand.

"We think Don raped him." Ringo sat at the edge of Paul’s bed watching the Doctor look Paul over.

"He’s been raped gentleman. Mr. McCartney also has a broken wrist and four broken ribs." The doctor wrapped Paul’s chest up tightly and then proceeded to apply a sling.

"How can you tell that he’s been raped?"

The Doctor gave a little smirk, "This is a PG-13 rated fic sir. I’m not supposed to go into detail. There is just some stuff you look for. Let him rest and he’ll be fine."

The next morning Paul opened his eyes, "Wot?!?!" He sat up in surprise, "I’m back home…"

Ringo woke up and saw Paul sitting up, "Good Morning Paulie. The doctor said you could walk around. But please be careful."

Paul nodded, "Almost back to normal.." He whispered to himself. Paul went into the next room to see if the other two were ok.

George was already up and going. He must have been in the kitchen.

John was about to change. He pulled off his shirt revealing all of the scratches and scrapes he’d gotten.

Paul gasped. ::John got those because of me.::

"Paul you ok mate?" John noticed how dazed Paul was.

"Wot? Oh I’m fine..do they hurt?" Paul looked up at John, surprised at himself that he’d let that one out. ::Good Job..::

"Wot hurts?" John looked at Paul in confusion.

"Never…mind…" Paul turned back to the door. He felt a hand clasp his shoulder. "Wot? Wot do you want?"

"Paul they don’t hurt anymore. They didn’t when I got them. They don’t hurt because I got them while saving you. You do understand that don’t you?"

Paul turned back around, "But you got hurt because I couldn’t handle meself. I’m freaking 22 years old and I have other people saving me." Paul shook off John’s hand and walked towards the window.

"Paul no one could prepare themselves for wot happened. You had no control over it so stop worrying." John stood in front of Paul, "You’re safe. That’s all that matters. You would have done the same for me. I’m sure of it." John lifted Paul’s chin so he could see both of Paul’s eyes. "You’re innocent."

Paul nodded letting more tears fall. "I’m going to go eat breaki…" He left a confused and worried John standing alone in the room.

John could see that emotionally Paul wasn’t ready to accept the fact that it wasn’t his fault. He punched the wall in frustration. "Why did Don do this to Paul? Of all people why him?"

"John?"

John turned around and saw George standing in the doorway.

"John are you ok?"

John shook his head, "No I’m not. I won’t be until Paul is healed both physically and emotionally. George, Paul is blaming himself for wot happened to us."

"Wot?!? Why?!?! Paul had no control over wot happened to us. Where is he?" George couldn’t believe that Paul actually thought it was his fault.

John gave a worried glance, "Isn’t he in there eating breaki?"

"John, Mal hasn’t even started breaki yet."

"OH NO!" John ran past George and into all of the rooms. Five minutes later he came back out holding a bloody razor, "Paul’s gone and I found this."

Ringo ran in, "Guys Paul’s run off again. Only this time he is bleeding. Badly. I think he cut himself."

"He tried to kill himself. That idiot. Get everyone together. We have to catch Paul before Death does."

End Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Kidnapped

By Robin Girl

Chapter 10

Run Away

Paul ran into his room, "It was all my fault…" He went into the bathroom that he shared with Ringo and grabbed the razor.

One slit, two slits, three slits.

He winced as the blood ran down his arm. Then an idea came to mind, "If I leave then nothing will ever happen again." Paul stood up almost in a daze and walked to the kitchen.

"Paulie?"

He heard Ringo but didn’t bother answering. He walked out the door not even noticing the little pool of blood on the kitchen tile.

One hour later Paul collapsed in an alley. A voice in his head kept repeating the same things.

::You’re a failure…::

:Couldn’t even save yourself.::

::Your friends hate you.::

::John wants to kill you. Then again why wouldn’t he? Look what you did to him.::

Thunder was heard above. Then the rain came down, pouring all over Paul. He curled up shivering from the cold water that ran down his body. The cuts from the razor stung.

"Just someone kill me now. PLEASE!"

"PAUL!!" George shouted through the storm.

"Come on Paul please!!!" John was worried beyond reason. Paul was emotionally unstable right now. ::Come on Paulie let us find you. Then we’ll work it out together.::

Paul coughed the air was getting to him. "I just want to go home. John. George. Ringo. Where are you?"

George walked by an alley. He thought he saw a crumpled figure on the floor, "Hey guys let’s check this one out."

"Wot did you see Geo?"

"Guys I found him." George came running back breathing hard.

"Who George?"

"Paulie. He looks sick.." George ran the others following.

John knelt down beside Paul pulling him into his arms and cradling him like a child, "Paulie open your eyes."

Paul thought he heard John’s voice. He opened his eyes and saw him. His friend John. "John…" He buried his face into John’s chest tears ran down his cheeks, "I’m sorry."

"Sorry for wot?!? It’s o Paul. We’ll go home and we’ll all help you. We’ll do it together." John rocked him back and forth.

"Yeah Johnny’s right. We’ll help you out." George patted Paul’s back gently.

John stood up still holding Paul tightly, "Let’s go back to the hotel. I think Paulie’s sick. I can feel his fever."

"Yep. Yep!" Ringo laughed, "Into bed with ya. A nice warm bed."

Paul smiled weakly hugging John a little tighter, "That sounds good." He whispered hoarsely.

End Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Kidnapped

By Robin Girl

Chapter 11

Back in the hotel Paul was laid down on Ringo’s bed and covered up with blankets.

Brian and the other two walked in a few minutes later, "We didn’t have any luck. Did you lads?"

Ringo nodded, "Yeah Eppy. We found the git. ‘Scuse me." Ringo walked by them and over to the trash bin.

Mal wideyed watched Ringo throw all their razors away, "Ringo what the hell are you doing with me razor?"

"I don’t want to take any chances. Paulie’ in that state when he thinks if he kills himself the pain will go away. So we decided to keep one razor and throw the rest away." Ringo didn’t want to take a chance of losing Paul again.

George came running past Ringo and the other three. Ringo grabbed his friend’s arm, "Woah Mate. Wot’s wrong?"

"It’s Paul. His fever has gone up three degrees. I’m going to get a compress." George broke free of Ringo’s grasp and ran into the kitchen, a few seconds later he came out carrying a bowl of water and a cloth.

In the room John was sitting on the edge of Paul’s bed. He kept caressing Paul’s forehead gently, "It’s ok Paulie. You’re home now. I’m here. Ringo’s here. Georgie’s here. We’ll never leave your side again."

George was standing in the doorway a bit surprised. Ever since they had gotten kidnapped John’s armor had gone away. It was a bit scary but at the same time a nice feeling to know the John that only his family saw. It showed that John really did care. To be honest he had seen the caring side of both Ringo and John since the kidnapping. ::Will things every be normal again?::

"Hey you bugger wotcha standing there for?"

George smiled, ::At least he hasn’t completely changed.:: "Don’t get your knickers in a knot Lennon. I was just thinking. Aren’t I aloud to think?"

John gave George a sarcastic disbelieving look, "You think? Woah..wot an improvement. He he. Just kidding."

George wet the compress then placed it on Paul’s forehead, "This should hopefully bring down the fever. If not John then we will call a doctor." John had insisted that they try and handle it themselves. For what reason George didn’t know, the only possible reason George could see was to keep Paul out of the news.

John nodded mentally crossing his fingers. He’d hope they wouldn’t have to put Paul in a hospital. Being a Beatle and going to a hospital or anywhere else for that matter was a living hell. "We’re not taking him anywhere unless we have to."

"GUYS!"

"Wot’s wrong Ringo?"

"We got a letter from Don."

End Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Kidnapped

By Robin Girl

Chapter 12

"Wot does that man want now?" John took the letter out of Ringo’s hands. He opened it and read it out loud. "My dearest love, your friends gave me quite a beating. But I am healing and we’ll be alright very soon. I miss you terribly. I may stop by soon to pay you a visit that you won’t forget. Love you always Don." John looked up at the other two Beatles then back at the sleeping Paul. Paul’s hair was sticking to his forehead. His breathing was more normal now but everyonce in awhile it became labored. "We are going to put Body Guards around him now all the time."

Paul opened his eyes, "Johnny wot you got in your hand?" He sat up weakly and staggered over to his friends.

George gasped, "Paul!" Get back in bed now!"

Paul shook his head, "No! If it concerns me then I want to know" After a few seconds of chasing John around Paul finally grabbed the letter and read it. He sat down on the bed hard dropping the letter and putting his head in his hands, "No…not…again.." tears threatened to fall.

Ringo sat beside the second youngest Beatle. He put an arm around Paul and pulled him close "It’s ok Paul. He’s not going to get near you. I swear it."

That night Paul sat up. He thought he heard a noise. Worried it was a burglar or a crazy fan he got up weakly. "Allo?"

"Paul?" Ringo sat up and watched Paul leave the room. He got up and followed him.

Paul froze that voice. It was Don. He made a bee line back to his room only to find the door locked. "Leave me alone!"

It was so dark that he couldn’t see anything or anyone for that matter. Paul didn’t like that. He ran to George and John’s door, "HEY LET ME IN!!"

Ringo ran into John and George’s room, "Mates Paulie’s gone mad. Hurry."

"Oh Paul. Don’t do that love." Pleaded John, he tried to get near Paul but Paul hit him away.

Ignoring Don, Paul kept banging on the door. He got no answer and slid to his knees his head hurt like mad. He felt someone kneel beside him.

"I love you." Don pulled Paul into him.

John pulled Paul close checking for injuries. "Hrm..you’re warm. You’re fevers gone up."

Paul looked up at Don to weak to pull away, "You just got here. How do you know about me fever?"

"Wake up love!!" Ringo said quietly.

That time it sounded like Ringo. Paul was so confused he put his hands over his ears, "STOP IT. TOO MANY VOICES!!"

Ringo looked at Paul’s convusling body, "Wot did I do?"

"Nothing. I think he is just having a bad dream." John pulled Paul into his lap and rocked him gently. "Paulie wake up."

Don pulled Paul into his lap and kissed him on the forehead. "Paulie wake up."

The kiss wasn’t loving it was fatherly. Paul didn’t want to let go for some reason. He snuggled closer all of a sudden feeling safe. Then Don turned from nice to mean and slapped him.

Paul flinched away from John, "NO!!!" Tears fell from the Bassist’s eyes, "I’m SORRY!!"

"You jerk! You let your friends hit me after all I’ve done for you!" Don hit him again.

John shook Paul, "Paul wake up!"

Don shook Paul hard, "You jerk! I thought you loved me!"

Finally Paul opened his eyes, "John?"

"Paul you ok?"

Paul noticed for the first time how much his head hurt, "Where’s Don?" He put a hand to his head, "Why does me head hurt?"

"You were banging your head on the wall screaming for us to let you in." Ringo knelt beside his two friends. "You just had a bad dream Paulie."

"Wot time is it?"

"1:00 a.m. Come on you need to get back to bed."

After they had put Paul back in bed John and George left.

"Good Night Paulie."

Ringo I don’t want to be alone. Can…can I sleep with you?"

Ringo sat up and looked over at his young friend, "Uh..shore Paulie. Come on."

Paul climbed out of his bed and he staggered over to Ringo. He felt Ringo grab his arms and lead him down on the bed, "Thank you."

Ringo nodded, "No problem. Feel safer now?"

Paul nodded his head snuggling closer. "Yes."

"Paul?" When he got no response Ringo sat up. He saw Paul had already fallen asleep, "You shore gave me a fright mate." He laid back down, "Good Night Paulie."

End Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Kidnapped

By Robin Girl

Chapter 13

The next morning George and John walked in. "Come on Paulie time to get up."

"Paul?" George undid the covers revealing an empty bed.

"Where us he?" John noticed Ringo was still asleep, "Hey you bugger wake up."

Ringo sat up groggily, "Wot?"

"Where’s Paulie?"

Ringo yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Over here."

John and George walked over to Ringo’s bed, "I don’t see ‘em Ring."

Ringo pulled down the covers. There was Paul curled up in a ball sucking his thumb, "Yes he is…" He looked over at his clock, "It’s too early…"

"Yeah but if we want to take Paul out today we need to get out before the fans do." John threw Ringo some clothes then preceeded to go through Paul’s suite case. "Wake up Paul. These fans here in Alaska get up early."

Ringo shook Paul, "Come on wake up."

Paul groaned and turned over on his stomach pulling the pillow over his head, "No!" came the muffled response.

"Yes! We’re going out. We’re easy targets for Don if he comes back here."

Paul sat up his skin was a feverish red. "But I’m sick," he croaked weakly.

"Which is why there is a wheel chair waiting for you down stairs. Bring some blankets for Paul it’s cold outside."

"Right!"

Paul stood up and then immediately set back down.

"Paul?" George knelt down in front of him, "You alright mate?"

"Make the world stop spinning then I’ll be fine.." Paul lay back down putting a hand over his eyes.

George felt sorry for his friend, "Maybe we should forget going out."

"And let Don catch Paul again? George think!" John glared at the youngest Beatle, "Besides once we get him in the wheelchair he’ll be fine."

"Sorry.." George didn’t want Don to get Paul again, but at the same time he didn’t want Paul to feel worse then he already did.

Ringo put an arm under Paul’s body and picked him up,"I’ll carry the bugger."

"HEY!! PUT ME DOWN YOU GIT!!" Paul squirmed weakly.

"Stop your squirming. You can’t get down and walk on yer own anyways."

Paul’s stomach finally decided that the squirming wasn’t a good idea, "Can you please help me to the bathroom?"

Ringo walked as fast as he could to the bathroom, "Hold it in Paulie. I’m trying."

A few seconds later John and George heard sickening noises, from both Ringo and Paul.

"Ring? Yeh ok in there mate?"

Ringo walked back out holding his own stomach, "If I ever have kids, me bird will help ‘em when they get sick."

"YOU LEFT HIM THERE." John exclaimed.

Ringo nodded a little green.

John ran into the bathroom to see Paul holding his stomach and throwing everything up and then some. "Hang in there Paul. Let it all out." John reached up and grabbed a washcloth. He wetted it then dabbed Paul’s forehead with it. John had lots of practice with his own son. He knew how to do it.

Outside George kept glancing back and forth from the bathroom door to Ringo. "Is it that bad?"

"George yer stomach couldn’t handle it mate." Ringo finally get go on his stomach trusting it not to come out, "Next time Paul does that John is taking care of it."

John appeared carrying Paul, "Fine with me. Now lets get outside."

Downstairs John sat Paul down in the wheel chair gently, "You doing ok Pauli?""

Paul nodded, "Me chest hurts…"

"You broke some remember? Then you threw up your insides so I don’t doubt it."

George and Ringo placed blankets around Paul.

"HEY LOOK!" A blonde haired girl pointed, "IT’S THEM!!"

John almost panicked but clamed himself, "RUN!!"

Paul hung on tight as someone pushed the wheel chair that he was in forward and fast. ::Don’t think of food. Don’t think of food.::

Ringo saw an empty alley, "In here mates."

"Whew….these fans are crazy." George panted..

John patted Paul’s shoulder, "You ok Paulie??"

Paul didn’t trust his stomach not to come out his mouth so he just looked up to John.

"Good. Now lads where are we going today?"

Ringo and George gave John a I still can’t believe you’re doing this look.

"Wot?!?!"

Paul closed his eyes swallowing hard. One more run like that and he was going to throw up again.

John shrugged, "Look I don’t want Don to get Paul again. I’m sorry."

Ringo nodded, "None of us do John." He motioned to the sleeping Paul, "But is worth it to do this to Paul? He looks worse then he did before."

"Ring’s right. John, Paulie’s sick. He needs to be in bed. You’re not being fair Johnny." George looked down at his feet, "He’d almost be better off caught. At least Don would keep him bed."

Both Beatles looked at him.

George stepped back, "Sorry.."

"Let’s go get some chicken soup, and more compresses. Maybe some medicine to then lets go home and put Paulie to bed."

John nodded, "Kay.."

After about an hour they arrived back at the hotel.

"Where is everyone?" George looked around and saw no one in the hotel.

John picked Paul up and headed to Paul and Ringo’s room, "Don’t know..Mal said he’d be here when we got back."

After John left Ringo sat down on the couch beside George, "I don’t like how quiet it is in here."

"Me neither."

"Hello boys."

Both of them froze.

"Turn around I’m right behind you."

Both turned around to see Don smiling at them, "Nice to see you again."

He walked over and tied both of them up, "Don’t have any hard feelings. You’re both beautiful I just love Paul better." Don stood up and made his way into the other room.

End Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Kidnapped

By Robin Girl

Chapter 14

"Shh…it’s ok Paul, we’re back home now." John laid Paul down on Paul’s wet bangs away from his burning forehead.

Paul moaned weakly and didn’t let go of John, "Don’tleavemeplease.." Paul’s voice was so slurred that he almost sounded drunk.

"Wot is it Paulie?" John sat on the edge of Paul’s bed holding Paul’s hand tightly.

Paul moaned again, "….don’t…leave…"

"Oh! Don’t worry I won’t." John replied soothingly.

Don stayed hidden for another hour waiting on John to leave.

Soon Paul’s fever was to high, "Paulie. I have to go and get a compress your fevers too high."

He noticed how hot Paul looked, "Here.." John undid Paul’s shirt and pulled it off, "There. Now ya can breathe." John walked right past Don not even noticing he was there, "Be right back Paulie."

"Finally…" Don walked over to Paul’s bed and caressed the other boy’s forehead, "Hi love…"

Paul sat up scared, "Wot?" He saw Don, "Get away from me!"

"You little brat! I can’t believe you let them hurt me. After all I did for you." Don climbed into the bed and started unbuckling his pants. "You’re going to wish you’d never let them do tha."

Paul’s eyes widened with fear. Horrible memories of the first time this happened flowed through his mind, "No..not again."

Don pulled Paul’s pants down, "Yes again. I’ve wanted you so much." He carefully put himself inside Paul and started thrusting.

Paul moaned with a mixture of pleasure and pain. His fever made him weak so he had no energy to resist him.

On John’s way to the kitchen he thought he saw two figures. "Rings? Geo?" He walked over and saw them tied up. "Who did this to you?" He untied Ringo.

Ringo helped George then turned back to John. "We have to save Paulie."

"From who?"

"Don!"

"Ringo’s right! ‘e came in and tied us up. There is no telling wot he is doing to our Paulie."

End Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NC-17 Rape M/M

Kidnapped

By Robin Girl

Chapter 15

John and the others came running in to see Don thrusting in and out of Paul, "STOP!!! YOU’RE HURTING HIM!!"

Don ignore John and pulled Paul into a long kiss, a few seconds later Paul climaxed his fever going up another degree, his breathing coming out in shallow gasps. "Good Paulie…" murmured Don as he kissed Paul’s forehead. Then Don pulled himself out and climbed off the bed and faced John. "What’s wrong John? Jealous?"

Ringo and George helped Paul sit up. "Paulie..Shh…it’s going to be ok.."

Paul cried in Ringo’s embrace, "Don’t leave me…"

"It’s ok. We won’t. I promise." Soothed George.

"Make him go away. I don’t want him…"

John growled, "Just leave us alone."

Don smiled, "Lennon, you’re jealous aren’t you?"

"Wot?"

Don pulled a gun out and pointed it at John, "Go on. PLEASE your Paul."

"You’re mad."

"Am I? I’m not afraid to shoot this time." Don loaded the gun, "Now. Please Paul."

John nodded not really seeing any other choice. He pulled his pants down and climbed on the bed. "I’m so sorry Paul.." John whispered.

"Kiss him…make him want you…"

John looked down and looked to Paul. He saw fear, "I have no other choice Paulie." He leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

"Now touch him."

John obeyed not wanting anyone hurt. His hand slipped down and touched Paul, his fingers moving up and down.

"You feel like you’ve done this before John." Moaned Paul hoarsely.

John gave a sheepish grin, "Everyone’s entitled to a few secretes. I if hurt you tell me."

Paul nodded closing his eyes.

Then he heard George and Ringo groan. Don was grinning. "I love this show. Beatles doing Beatles. Keep it up boys."

George felt Ringo put himself in him. ::GOD..Don is soo mad..::

Don sat down on the floor watching the scenes from a wonderful view.

Paul and John moved up and down together, "JOHN! JOHN!"

John kept going if he stopped one of them could be killed.

Don looked over at George and Ringo.

Ringo climaxed and fell on top of the youngest Beatle breathing hard. George wide-eyed looked over at Paul and John as Ringo let go inside him. "John..you’re hurting him."

Tears fell from John’s eyes. Paul kept crying out and sobbing. He wanted to stop and rock Paul, hold the younger man in his arms. But he couldn’t. John felt it coming, "I’m almost done baby, hang on love."

A few more minutes past by then Paul felt something hot and sticky spill from John. Then he felt himself spill all over John. John leaned against him. "Now I know why Cyn likes you so much Lennon."

John gave Paul and friendly kiss on the forehead, "Very funny Macca." He sat up and pulled himself out carefully, his member hung limply.

"Very good boy!" Don looked at his watch, "7:30. Time for bed."

All four Beatles looked at each other, "WOT?!?!"

Don pulled John up by the arm, "Since you love Paul so much you get to sleep with him."

He turned to George and Ringo, "Go on large nose move your mate to the be. You’ll sleep with him tonight."

"This is bloody stupid." Murmured Ringo as he picked the youngest Beatle up and carried him to the other bed.

John put his arms around Paul, pulling the ill Beatle close to him, "Where are you going Don?"

"In the Den to watch some tely." Don turned the light off and shit the door behind him, "Good night love."

Paul shivered from the chills running up his spine, "John?"

"Hm Paulie?"

"Are we ever going to get rid of him?" He snuggled closer his head in the crook of John’s arm.

"I don’t know Paulie….I don’t know… RINGO! GEORGE! Get over here." John knw they had to get out of here and get rid of Don. Only problem was that Paul was to weak to move. He put a hand to Paul’s forehead, "You’re still warm.."

Paul nodded drifting in and out of sleep.

"Hey John." George’s always smiling face appeared.

"So wot’s the plan Johnny?" Ringo sat on his knees leaning on the bed.

"I don’t know Ringo. Paul keeps getting worse and I’m running out of options."

George stood up and walked over to the window, "If we go out there we’ll be Beatle Icicles in no time."

"Why do you say that Geo?"

"It’s snowing hard…" George walked back over and plopped himself down beside Ringo his head falling tiredly on the drummers shoulder, "I want some kip."

John sighed and looked down at the sleepy Beatle, "Get some kip then."

George nodded, "That’s gear."

After both Paul and George were fast asleep Ringo laid George down on the floor gently then sat on top of the bed.

John rocked Paul back and forth trying to sooth the bassist. Paul kept whimpering quietly in his feverish sleep. The bassist snuggled closer to John for both warmth and safety.

"Johnny…wot are we going to do?" Ringo didn’t like how tired George was.

John looked up, "I don’t know..if only we could knock Don out for a little while to let us get out the door."

"John after we get out where are we going?"

"I don’t know."

Ringo didn’t like all of these I Don’t Knows. "Let’s wait until Don falls asleep then sneak out."

"Are you sure that’ going to work?"

Ringo shrugged, "You got any better ideas?"

"No…Let’s make it good then."

The plan was for Ringo to watch Don while John wrapped George and Paul up.

Paul awoke from his feverish sleep again only this time with a coughing fit. John was over at his side in no time hitting his back gently.

"Johnny?…" George sat up sleepily. He wiped sleep from his eyes noticing that he was wrapped tightly in blankets, "Wot the?"

"Oh you’re awake. Do you feel like running?" Paul had stopped coughing and fell forward into John’s arms asleep again. John laid Paul down again and wrapped him up.

George was still groggy. It was obvious that he wasn’t truly awake. John pushed George back down, "Sleep mate. You’re safe." John turned to Ringo, "Ready?"

Ringo nodded, "He’s asleep. Which bundle do you want?"

"I’ll take Paulie" John bent down to take Paul but came back up, "Don will be after me. So you take Paul." He switched sides and picked George up.

Ringo nodded and cradled Paul’s feverish sleeping form in his arms, "Let’s go before Don wakes up."

Luckily they got out only problem was that snow was falling hard.

"Over here." John led them over under a bridge. "Let’s sleep here."

"Shhh..Paulie it’s ok" Ringo rocked Paul back and forth. Paul had awoken and threw up in the river. Ringo pushed his fears for himself throwing up and turned his attention to Paul.

"Is he alright Ringo?" John snuggled under the blankets with George.

Ringo nodded, "Aye, I still don’t know how parents do it." He too got in the blanket with Paul. His body heat keeping Paul and he warm from the snow.

Soon the other Beatles were fast asleep. Snow fell hard covering them.

End Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Kidnapped

By Robin Girl

Chapter 16

That morning Don walked back in to the room to see it empty, "Where the HELL are they?"

Outside George sat up. Snow fell on his nose. He shivered and snuggled closer to John, "The gits brought us outside…"

"I heard that George.."

George jumped, he didn’t know John was up. "John.."

"Yep. Yer feelin’ better right?"

George nodded, "Yes..was I that bad off last night?"

John nodded, "You didn’t look to hot." He looked over at Paul and Ringo. Paul was curled up in Ringo’s arms. Ringo was leaning against the wall of the bridge. "Should we let them sleep?"

George shrugged, "Don’t know.." He yawned, "Your choice.."

"Well if we get up now we can go get some breaki before everyone comes out." John stood up and walked over to the other sleeping Beatles. "Ringies!!"

Ringo opened his eyes weakly, "Wot?" He looked around after wiping snow off his face, "Oh.." He grinned sleepliy, "Top of the morning to ya."

Paul shifted and sat up, he groggily looked around, "Where are we…" He didn’t remember falling asleep on a white blanket last night.

John smiled, "We got away from Don,"

"Only to wind up in a freakin’ blizzard." George finished for him. "You warm Paul?"

Paul was so confused and scared.

"Paulie?" Ringo looked into Paul’s hazel eyes. They were glazed over completely, "Hey mates, I don’t think Paulie’s with us all the way."

"R,,Ring,,o?" Paul leaned weakly into the drummer, "Don’t let Don get me…"

"It’s ok. We got away from him."

A blonde haired woman came down running after her daughter, "HEATHER GET BACK UP HERE!!"

The little girl stopped right in front of George and looked back at her mum,

"NO! I want to see the lake." She turned around and saw George, "Oh Hi!"

George smiled, "’Allo."

"Come on Daddy’s waiting." The woman trudged down the hill, "Hello. Can I help you?"

John shook his head, "Nope we’re fine."

"My name is Carol. I live here. Are you four British?"

The Beatles didn’t know what to think. She didn’t seem to know who they were. "Um..yes we’re British.." George replied dreading the reaction.

"Oh that’s neat."

Paul moaned weakly into Ringo’s shoulder. "Mommy..He’s sick.." Heather exclaimed. "Let’s let Daddy look at him.."

"Oh my." Carol finally got a real good look at the four boys and gasped. "You poor boys. C’mon let’s get ya’ll back to the house. I’ll let my husband Greg look at your friend."

John thought for a minute, He knew that Paul needed medical attention, and the others did to..including him probably. They were all out in the cold for a long time. George was probably sick and Ringo probably not far behind. "Ok." He stood up and pulled the youngest Beatle up with him.

Ringo stood up carrying Paul. He still couldn’t believe that she didn’t know who they were.

"No honey afraid not." Carol put a hand to Paul’s forehead, "How long have you been out here?"

"Since last night."

"Why?"

"It’s a long story."

Carol nodded and motioned them to follow her.

Heather who had some how won a piggy back from George giggled. She clapped her hands in delight as George went up and down, "Piggy Back!!"

At Carol’s house Paul was laid down on the couch.

"Now you boys go take a shower. Don’t worry I’ll take care of him."

Ringo nodded and followed George to the bathroom. John knelt down and placed a fatherly kiss on Paul’s forehead, then squeezed Paul’s hand giving the bassist a sense of safety.

"Carol…honey I’m home!" Greg, Carol’s husband walked in, "Honey what’s wrong?" He noticed that she seemed worked up about something.

"I have some friends, actually four young men. One of them is ill, please look at him." The young woman pleaded..

Greg nodded and walked into the den to see all four boys together. The ill one was propped up against what he guessed to be the leader. The youngest and the large nosed one were holding the ill boy’s hands, "Hello."

"’Allo..can yeh help our Paulie?"

"I’ll sure try my boy." Greg said reassuringly. "So what’s been hurting your friend?"

"Let’s see, high fever, throwing up, glazed eyes, can’t walk, delirious, want more?"

"My word." Greg knelt down opening his black bag, "Has he seen a doctor yet?"

"All right. That’s a start. What’s his name?"

"Paul.."

Greg put a hand to Paul’s forehead, "Hey Paul come on wake up, I need to talk to you."

Paul moaned and tried to pull away.

"Stay still…"

Paul opened his eyes to see a strange man staring back at him, "Wot?" It came out as a horse whisper.

"It’s ok Paulie, he’s going to help."

"No..more..Don…"

"Ok boys, while I’m fixing your friend I want to you to tell me what is going on. I will give you all the help you need." Greg knew they were hiding something. He wanted to help them anyway he could.

Ringo took a deep breath and then preceeded to tell everything that happened. After an hour Ringo was finished. Greg was in shock, "You boys are going to stay with me until we get rid of this maniac."

"How can you help us?"

"I’m calling the police and I want you to tell them what you just told me." Greg opened one of Paul’s eyes and showed a light into them. "Your friend has a bad case of Pneumonia."

"Wot can we do to help Paulie?" John looked down at his young friend.

"You can’t do anything I’m afraid. We just have to let it run it’s course." Greg stood and grabbed a blanket, he wrapped it around Paul’s feverish body, "Carol call the police."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Carol obeyed and called the police.

15 minutes later Paul was awake. He leaned weakly against John, "Thank you Gregt.."

Greg smiled brushing hair out of Paul’s eyes, "No problem."

"Greg the police are here." Announced Carol.

"Bring them in dear."

Paul’s eyes widened and filled with fear, "Police?!?! John why are they here?"

"It’s alright Paulie."

"Hello boys."

Ringo and George stopped playing cars and looked up.

"Mind telling us what’s wrong?"

Ringo nodded and started to tell but Paul interrupted him.

"S..some guy.." Paul started, "Kidnapped me.." He started coughing hard.

"Paulie don’t. Let me or John tell."

Paul put a hand up telling him to be quiet, "No…I want to tell him.."

Ringo nodded, "Ok..If it gets to bad though, I’m going to take over."

"Me..me mates came and got me only to get caught themselves."

"What’s his name Son?"

"Don." Paul replied quietly.

"Did he hurt you in any other way?"

John was getting mad, "He freaking kidnapped him! Wot do you think?"

"Sir calm down and let your friend tell us."

"Yes…" Paul said shakely tears started forming in his eyes, "He beat me and me mates badly..He..rap…ra.." Paul buried his face in John’s shoulder crying.

"It’s alright young one, I understand. How did you get out?" The policeman turned to Ringo seeing that Pul was in no shape to answer.

Ringo looked sadly over at John who was rocking Paul back and forth, "Me and Johnny carried them out. Then Don came back and raped Paul again. He made John "please" Paul or die. We ran out last night and hid under the bridge. That’s when Mrs. Carol found us."

"Is that true?"

Carol nodded.

"Ok. We are going after Don. I will have ten men over here protecting you and your friends. You MUST NOT leave the house for anything. You are safer here. You understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"My name is Jack." The policeman offered his hand to Ringo. The drummer took it and they shook hands.

"Now my boy do you mind if I ask this..are your four the Beatles?"

George who had been quiet the whole time smiled, "Yes we are."

"Ah, I thought so. You’re George aren’t you?"

"Yes sir I am."

"That’s good. Well," Jack stood putting his hat on, "I’ve got to go." He walked over and rubbed Paul’s back, "It’s going to be alright. We’ll get Don, and you will be safe again. Just hang in there."

John gave Jack a grateful smile, "Thank you Jack." Paul had fallen asleep and was snoring softly in John’s embrace.

"No problem Mr. Lennon." Jack waved bye and walked out the door.

End Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Kidnapped

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 17

Two hours later Policemen were surrounding the house. Heather came running in, "George!!"

George turned around and scooped the small girl up, "Wot’s wrong love?"

Heather buried her face into George’s shoulder, "I’m scared. Those people have guns."

"It’s alright. They only hurt mean people." George soothed rubbing her back gently.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup! Now come on let’s go do something."

Heather nodded and let George carry her in the room.

Ringo started laughing when he saw George playing Barbi’s with Heather. He didn’t say anything and continued in the den. "How is he John?"

John smiled tiredly, "His fever’s gone down. But he is still scared."

"Who wouldn’t be?" Ringo sat down on the couch holding Paul’s hand.

"Where’s George?"

"Playing Barbie's."

Greg walked in with his black bag, I would like to check John over since he’s been around him the most. Just a precaution, I assure you."

John reluctantly let Ringo take Paul into his embrace, and then he stood up and followed Greg out of the room. He kept looking back making sure Paul was ok.

Paul awoke when he felt himself be moved over to someone else. "W..wot?"

"It’s ok Paulie, Greg is checking Johnny over."

That was Ringo. He gave a sigh of relief and relaxed.

Don looked on from a distance, "Alright boys I’ll play it your way!" He climbed in the tree and pulled out some clothes then changed.

Jack came in and called the policemen that were there in for a meeting, "We have gone through Don’s records and this isn’t the first time he has done this. This is his 12th time."

Gasps were heard around the room.

"We now want him dead or alive."

"How have most of his victims come out?"

Jack sighed, "Dead. Most of them. A few are still alive."

"We need maximum security around the Beatles and I mean it. No one is to get to them without having a written pass by either I or one of you."

"Yes sir." They all saluted then reported back to their stations.

"We’ll get you yet Don Raingen. You will never hurt anyone again." Jack vowed, "No matter what, I swear it." He leaned in the door frame watching Ringo play cards with a sort of out of it Paul.

Paul smiled weakly as he thought he put down a hand of aces when it was really a hand of 2s.

"Aw, Paulie, you beat me again!!" Ringo exclaimed, knowing full well Paul’s vision was messed up. He had been letting Paul win all of them to keep Paul busy.

Jack gave a slight smile nodding his head towards the room where George and Heather were now having a tea party.

Ringo shook his head almost feeling sorry for his mate. He turned back to Paul dealing 2 more hands.

"I’m going to the police car to check in with the LT. BRB!" Jack put his coat on then walked out.

Don smiled and hopped of the tree. He jumped Jack knocking him out. After Jack was unconscious Don took Jack’s policemen patch and pinned it on his chest. Smiling he walked back into the house.

Paul looked up and noticed how much Jack looked like Don. Suddenly feeling scared he crawled over beside Ringo.

"Paulie wot’s wrong?" Ringo put an arm around the bassist pulling him closer, "You ok?"

Paul didn’t answer and closed his eyes his head leaning on the drummers shoulder.

Greg covered John up and walked out of the room closing the door quietly.

Ringo looked up, "Where’s John?"

"He’s sick. He got it to." Greg put his bag on the table. "You might wanna be careful."

Paul slid away, "I don’t want you to get sick to."

"Paul I don’t care if I get sick." Ringo pulled Paul back, "I’m going to watch over you. George would do the same."

Paul didn’t answer and he stood up weakly, "I’m going with John.."

Don walked up behind Paul and grabbed him, covering Paul’s mouth, he dragged him into a room. John was just coming out of the bathroom after throwing up his life savings and probably more. "Paulie? That you mate?"

George walked out carrying Heather, "John, wot’s wrong?"

"Get her out of here. I think something is wrong." John hissed.

George nodded and put Heather down pushing her in her room and locking the door. "Heather."

"Yes George." Came the small reply.

"Stay in here until it is very quiet do you understand?"

"Yes."

George followed John down the hall, "You think it’s Don?"

Don stuck his head out watching the two Beatles look around. He shook his head and then finished tying Paul up to a chair, "You shout and I’ll throw you out this window."

Paul nodded weakly, he glanced around the room counting nine windows.

Don walked around opening all the windows, -15 Degree air blew in instantly chilling the room. "I’ll be right back love." Don locked the door and went after John and George.

End Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Kidnapped

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 18

George had a feeling that they were being followed. Hoping it was Ringo and John could go back to bed he turned around only to be punched in the face.

John her George cry out and he turned around just in time to catch George as he fell, "Geo? You ok?"

"Someone punched me." George rubbed his jaw gingerly.

John looked around and saw Jack, "Hey was that you Jack?"

Don took the hat and mustache off, "No John, it’s me Don. Have you missed me?"

Heather pushed the door open, "George?"

"Heather get back in the room. NOW!!"

The girl nodded and ran into the room where Paul was by accident. "Mr. Paul?"

Paul opened his eyes weakly. "Wot?" He murmured through his gag.

Heather climbed on his lap hugging him, "Are you ok? Why are your lips blue?" The gag was transparent and Paul’s lips were a light blue.

"Go gt hlp."

"I can’t." Heather reached up and undid Paul’s gag.

Paul sighed tiredly as chills ran up through his spine, "Why not?" He said after Heather untied his gag.

"George told me to stay in here."

"Heather I’m serious." Paul said shivering. He knew that the girl wasn’t strong enough to untie him. He was so cold. He also knew that Heather wasn’t strong enough to close those windows.

"Mr. Paul are you ok?" Heather asked worriedly. She knew she was young but she knew when someone was sick.

"No.." he let out softly.

"I can’t believe he left."

Greg sat down beside the drummer, "He doesn’t want you sick to."

Just then Jack came in, "We have trouble."

Ringo scratched his head perplexed, "I just saw you."

"That wasn’t me that was Don."

Ringo jumped up and ran down the hall, "PAULIE!!"

Paul heard someone call him name, "Heather go now. George won’t be mad at you. Go get someone who can help."

The girl reluctantly ran out the room. The wind blew the door shut jamming it. Paul didn’t notice and closed his eyes praying that someone would get here in time.

"RINGO!!" Heather shouted running towards the drummer.

Ringo saw Heather running towards them, she looked scared, "Wot’s wrong love?"

"It’s Mr. Paul."

"Where is he honey?" Greg asked his daughter.

The girl hugged Ringo’s neck tightly, "In that room over there."

Ringo walked down the hall until she said to stop. "Paul?"

Paul’s heart jumped a mile, "RINGO!!" He shouted through his chattering teeth. ::Why did I ever want to come to Alaska to begin with….?:: "Hurry up..Oh God..Oh God…Ringies it’s so cold in here."

"I’m coming in love hang on." Ringo tried to open the door but it wouldn’t budge. "Paul the door is jammed."

"Hurry Ringo..please…"

"Paul what’s going on in there?" Greg called, "What has Don done?"

"Do..Doo..He opened all the windows…cold air is..blowing…"

Greg gasped, "The high today is only –10. If we don’t get him out soon he’ll die of hypothermia."

"Paulie are you tied up?"

"Yes."

"Great, hang in there love."

End Chapter 18


End file.
